My Little Star Butterfly 2: The Runaway Bride
by Omegathyst
Summary: After looking back on past weddings, Star runs away from her wedding and returns to Equestria after she realizes that she's still in love with her best friend. She becomes Princess Luna's student in a genuine attempt to become a better being. But with Marco's rejection and people in her past coming to Equestria, will Star return to her old ways? Or will Star find true love? Hiatus.
1. Prologue: Past and Present Weddings

_Flashback_ _1_

 _Star walked_ _into_ _Canterlot's castle wearing_ _the_ _most_ _lovely dress_ _she_ _could_ _find. It_ _was_ _the very first_ _time_ _that_ _she came back to Equestria ever since she escaped all those months ago after the Changeling attack._ _And_ _she probably wouldn't have come_ _back_ _if it_ _weren't_ _for_ _the_ _fact that Marco and Fluttershy were_ _getting_ _married today._

 ** _Married._** _The idea was still getting settled in Star's head. She had a crush_ _on_ _her_ _best friend back_ _when_ _they lived together in Echo Creek and_ _she_ _thought it died as_ _soon_ _as they arrived in Equestria_ _but_ _now she_ _wasn't_ _so sure. She never told him that she was coming to the wedding. Half_ _of_ _her wanted to object to_ _it_ _when_ _the_ _time came and the other half of her was just curious to see_ _how_ _it'd all_ _play_ _out._

 _Throughout all_ _her_ _lessons_ _of_ _being_ _a_ _proper_ _Queen_ _back_ _in Mewni, Star missed Marco miserably. Queen Moon was certain that she_ _found_ _the_ _'perfect' prince to marry_ _her_ _and_ _become King of Mewni. Her mother allowed her to return_ _to_ _Equestria for_ _the_ _wedding, but_ _that_ _was because if anything_ _happened to her, she had a younger_ _sister_ _that'd_ _replace_ _her._

 _That's_ _right. When her parents couldn't find her anywhere on Earth or Mewni, they conceived another child that_ _could_ _take_ _over_ _the thrown and they had Glossaryck_ use an _aging_ _spell_ _on_ _her to make her just a few years_ _shy_ _of Star's age. Desperate situations called for desperate_ _measures_ _she guessed._

 _When she'd return to_ _Mewni_ _she_ _was_ _going to_ _meet_ _this supposedly handsome Prince._

We'll see.

 _Thousands of ponies_ _showed_ _up at it_ _didn't_ _take long for_ _Star_ _to_ _learn_ _that this was the first marriage of one of_ _the_ _Elements of Harmony_ _and_ _nopony_ _wanted_ _to miss it. She even saw pegasi flying above everyone else to_ _see_ _it and unicorns teleporting further in_ _the_ _crowd_ _for_ _a_ _closer_ _look._

 _Star grit her teeth and shoved_ _other_ _ponies_ _out_ _of_ _her_ _way,_ _angered_ _by her earth_ _pony_ _body. Ponies snapped and glared at_ _her_ _but she_ _didn't_ _care. She needed to see this with her own eyes._

 _Fluttershy and_ _Marco_ _were_ _surrounded by all the_ _bridesmaids_ _that_ _consisted_ _mostly_ _of the bride's_ _best_ _friends._ _Star_ _almost_ _felt_ _like she was_ _going_ _to fall_ _over_ _on_ _the_ _spot._ _Why_ _didn't_ _she_ _ever_ _say_ _anything_ _to him? Because she was being selfish, focusing on controlling Twilight and fooling around with the residents of that_ _crazy_ _pony-land._ _And_ _she_ _knew Marco didn't_ _want_ _selfishness,_ _he_ _wanted_ _kindness._

 _"Fluttershy, do you take Marco Diaz_ _to_ _be your lawfully wedded husband?" Princess Luna_ _asked_ _Fluttershy. Star remembered_ _the_ _mysterious Princess of_ _the_ _moon as_ _another_ _one of the ponies that_ _frowned_ _upon her for her crime._ _Despite_ _that, Star wouldn't mind trying to_ _sleep_ _with_ _her after this joke_ _of_ _a wedding was over with._

 _"I do." Fluttershy gave a warm smile_ _and_ _the Princess asked_ _Marco_ _the_ _same_ _question._

 _"I do." The words that came out of Marco's mouth sent chills down Star's spine._ _The happier he sounded, the more uncomfortable every part of Star became._

 _She_ _didn't_ _seem_ _to be_ _the_ _only one,_ _she_ _looked_ _across_ _the crowd to_ _see_ _her ex-husband_ _Discord_ _looking_ _uncomfortable as well. When he and_ _Star_ _were_ _dating, he told her that he 'used' to be in love with Fluttershy. Star_ _wasn't_ _stupid._ _Even_ _though the two developed feelings for_ _each_ _other, Marco held_ _a_ _place in her heart and Fluttershy held a place in his. Now_ _both_ _of them lost_ _the_ _people_ _they_ _loved._

 _The events happened like some nightmare specially made_ _just_ _for her, and Star looked away_ _right_ _before they kissed._ _She_ _could hardly believe that after all this time she_ _never_ _said anything. Not_ _when_ _he was in_ _love_ _with_ _Jackie and certainly_ _not_ _when_ _he_ _started falling for Fluttershy._ _And_ _now...they_ _were_ ** _married._**

 _When_ _the crowd got up from_ _their_ _seats,_ _Star_ _changed_ _her_ _mind on trying to hook up with the Princess of the moon. All_ _she_ _wanted to do now was go back_ _to_ _Mewni. She began walking_ _really_ _fast instead of_ _running_ _to_ _avoid ponies noticing her._

 ** _"Star?"_**

 _Star_ _didn't_ _have to look behind her_ _to_ _know it was Marco's voice. Star froze_ _only_ _for a_ _moment_ _before she broke_ _into_ _a full sprint as she pulled out the Dimensional Scissors from her dress_ _and_ _ripped_ _a hole open_ _before_ _leaping into it as if a pack of bloodthirsty_ _dragons_ _were after her. She felt herself transforming back_ _into_ _a_ _human in_ _the_ _travel_ _back_ _to_ _Mewni_ _and_ _she closed her eyes in defeat_ _knowing_ _that_ _pushing_ _her feelings down would only make things worse._

 _Flashback 2_

 _"He may_ _not_ _be the one, but Mewni comes first!" Star exclaimed with a fake grin. The ponies_ _around_ _her including her former best friend, his wife, the rest of the Mane 6,_ _her ex-husband,_ _and_ _her daughter_ _looked_ _happy_ _or proud of her._ _But_ _she knew that she was kidding herself._ _She didn't show up for Tom_ _and_ _Pinkie's wedding, she_ _wanted_ _to see Marco_ _one_ _more time before she'd be tied down by her future husband._

 _When she_ _met_ _the_ _weird_ _human-creature_ _hybrid_ _that_ _was_ _going_ _to be_ _her_ _husband, she felt nothing. He had moon-white skin with black_ _dapples_ _all over, gazelle horns,_ _dragon_ _wings,_ _amber_ _eyes, and long_ _black_ _hair._ _She_ _should_ _find him attractive...and_ _she_ _did._ _But_ _no romantic feelings came to_ _her_ _whatsoever._

 _Prince_ _Sebastian of the planet of Mythius: one of the most fierce and intimidating_ _planets_ _known. He was three-fifths human, one-fifth gazelle, one-fifth dragon,_ _and_ _extremely rich. Well, his_ _family_ _was. She_ _didn't_ _care, she just_ _wanted_ _to_ _make_ _Mewni happy._

 _"Hey Star, can I_ _talk_ _to you for a second?" Marco asked._ _Star_ _felt chills as_ _she_ _realized that he was probably going_ _to_ _confront_ _her_ _about_ _showing_ _up to his wedding_ _and_ _running off. Star gave a long sigh._

 _"_ _Let's_ _get_ _this_ _over_ _with."_ _Star muttered as the two ponies kept walking away from the group till Marco stopped_ _in_ _his tracks._

 _"I think you already_ _know_ _what I want to_ _talk_ _about." Marco looked_ _at_ _Star with slight intensity. "So why did you run away when I called for you? I was happy to see you at my_ _wedding_ _and it just hurt my feelings."_

I hurt _your_ feelings?!

 _"I...I_ _don't_ _know." Star lied,_ _pushing_ _her_ _thoughts down. "I only meant_ _to_ _be_ _there_ _for_ _a short time and because_ _you_ _had Fluttershy I didn't want to bother you-"_

 _"Star!_ _You'll_ _always be my_ _best_ _friend! You're never going to be a bother." Marco wrapped his hooves around_ _Star_ _and_ _she_ _felt_ _her_ _heart break._ _"Now say 'I do'!"_

 _"Huh?"_

* * *

"Star? You're supposed to say 'I do!'"

Star snapped out of looking back on the past and back to the present. The first thing she noticed was Sebastian's irritated amber eyes glaring back at her.

"How long was I not answering?" Star whispered, realizing that she and Sebastian were moments away from getting married in front of royalty from Mewni and Mythius, including her mother.

"Like...several minutes? Just say 'I do' so this doesn't get anymore awkward." Sebastian hissed quietly in frustration. Star opened her mouth to say those words but nothing came out.

 _What if I still love Marco? Then maybe my_ _journey_ _in Equestria_ _isn't_ _over!_ _What_ _if_ _I'm_ _not ready to_ _be_ _Queen of Mewni? What if_ _that's_ _not my destiny and maybe my dedicated_ _sister_ _should_ _be Queen? Oh_ _my_ _gosh I still have the Dimensional Scissors in_ _my_ _wedding dress! Maybe I could do this!_

Before Sebastian could express his frustration once more, Star bolted. She ran and took out the Dimensional Scissors and ripped a hole open to Equestria. The last thing that she heard before she left Mewni was Sebastian's vicious yell of anger.


	2. The Road to Confession

After the painful process of her body's transformation, Star was tossed into the outskirts of Ponyville and memories overcame her. Then again they always did whenever she came back here.

There were plenty of ponies out and about on this fall afternoon, and most of them ran off or stood productively over their friends and foals once they saw Star. Who was she kidding? They hated her here more than Mewni's people did.

 _"VILLAIN!"_

 _"DESTROYER!"_

 _"_ _RECKLESS MONSTER!"_ A stallion snarled before he turned around and with two powerful hooves, kicked a huge box in Star's direction. Star shrieked as she ran out of the way and turned the other way towards Twilight's castle where she hoped she'd be safe. She knew that Discord's mansion was close but...

 _There's_ _too_ _much_ _history_ _there._

"She's trying to brainwash Twilight again!" One pony yelled. Star didn't have the wand with her though, her sister had it. But they didn't know that, and that's why she heard several hooves behind her.

She could sense then catching up to her when a blur of royal blue grabbed her and flew towards Twilight's castle. Star looked at her savior and was surprised at who it was.

 _Princess Luna?_

"T-thanks." Star whispered.

"Don't thank me, Twilight wanted somepony to come protect you when you visited again. It just so happens that I've been visiting." Princess Luna rolled her eyes as she flew Star to a window in Twilight's castle. She opened the window and placed Star inside the castle and followed her after she closed the window again with her magic.

"Twilight! One of your former students is here to see you!" Princess Luna called at the staircase. Star realized that they entered a window on the first floor...and that she'd see Princess Twilight again.

They always had a rocky relationship ever since the brainwashing incident, where Star would try to dominate the Princess and it'd backfire horribly. Even during the two times Star went back to Equestria, they didn't speak to each other.

But with the furious citizens of Ponyville not too far away, Star was at Twilight's mercy. At least until she could find a way to talk to Marco.

 _And_ _confess my feelings to my best friend who's_ _married._ _I'm_ _ridiculous._

Star saw Twilight fly over the staircase and land in front of Star, looking genuinely surprised that Star came back.

"I'm going to reassure the ponies that Twilight is OK and you come here with _hopefully_ good intentions." Princess Luna announced before she flew out the window that she and Star came from.

"Wow...you're really _here_ again." Twilight spoke. "I don't think any of your friends are getting married soon, so what brings you here? Did you come to visit Marco?"

"Sorta." Star sighed, remembering that Fluttershy was pregnant with his second foal last time she was there. The idea of Marco leaving the family he started in Equestria to be with her was one of the most far-fetched ideas yet. The best result she'd get from him is him saying that they could still remain friends.

But she certainly couldn't go back to Mewni.

"OK! Fluttershy is out at her sanctuary but Marco's back at their cottage with the foals." Twilight explained. "I can teleport you to the front door now if you want."

"Y-yeah, that would be great!" Star gave a nervous grin and Twilight put her wing around Star and teleported both of them to the cottage. Star was about to knock on the door when she heard something fall and break in the cottage.

 _"Angelo!"_ Star let a small smile show as she heard Marco's voice. _"Careful...you know_ _that's_ _Shy's favorite vase."_

 _"Sowee Dad."_ Star smiled fondly at his son's precious voice. Then her heart dropped, could she be tearing a family apart? _No,_ there was no way Marco would feel the same way. This wasn't a confession to steal Marco from his family and become a homewrecker, this was a confession to clear the air and relieve her stress. At least she _hoped._

Star looked behind her and Twilight was gone, she must've left after she got Star there. Star gulped before she knocked on the cottage door, sealing her fate.

Moments later, Marco opened the door and his eyes widened and he gave a big grin before he hugged Star with his front legs. Star welcomed the hug probably more than she should have, basking in his scent.

"It's so great to see you again Star!" Marco pulled out of the hug and gestured for Star to come in. "Did you come to see the baby? Or I guess Equestria calls them foals but same difference."

"Um, yeah!" Star lied. Marco lead her upstairs where there was a crib only a few feet from their bed. They approached it and Star was in awe of the filly's appearance: she had aquamarine fur, a lavender mane that looked like her mother's, a lavender tail, a left brown eye, and a right green eye.

The odd fur color made Star tilt her head at the first thing that came to mind. _Did Fluttershy cheat on Marco?_

"Your, uh, filly's pelt color is a bit different then brown or yellow." Star pointed out.

"Oh yeah, Fluttershy told me that most of her family members are either aquamarine or yellow. Including her father and her brother." Marco explained casually. "Her name's Josefina Diaz, she's a really beautiful filly don't you think? She takes after her mother a lot."

"She is...beautiful. Marco...can I talk to you about something important? Somewhere in the cottage where we can sit?" Star insisted. Marco's loving gaze broke away from his young daughter as he looked at Star.

"Oh, yeah of course." Marco looked slightly surprised. Star sighed and they sat on a couch, Angelo was distracted with a toy in the distance. Which was good since Star didn't know if the colt would be able to understand what she was about to confess. After all the last thing she needed was Marco's son to rat her out to Fluttershy.

"Well..." _I've wanted to tell you this for years now._ "I've had a secret that I've kept from you for years now. At some point I thought I wouldn't have to hide it but it's still there."

 _I should've told you before you dated Jackie_

 _I should've told you before you met Fluttershy_

 ** _I should've told you before you dated her, married her, and then had children with her_**

 ** _"I'm in love with you."_**


	3. And Nothing More

_I wouldn't have admitted it before, but a tiny hope of me thought that this would end in a fairy-tale. Where he says that he felt the same way all this time._

 ** _But he didn't_**

* * *

 _"Oh."_ Marco's eyes were wide, taking in the surprise of her confession that Star was in love with him and that she had been in love with him for years. When he remained silent for a few more seconds, Star spoke again.

"You heard that I was going to get married last time I visited, and I was moments away from getting married when I ran off and used the scissors to get here." Star began to explain. "I never wanted to get married in the first place to Sebastian. He wasn't the one that I wanted, and if I left he would end up marrying my sister...which is also a long story. And I know this was unexpected...sorry, I'm rambling."

"No, don't be sorry Star." Marco put his hoof on his best friend's shoulder. "You've been through a lot, but are you sure that you feel this way for me?"

"Ever since we fought Ludo's monsters the very first time." Star looked down waiting for Marco's response.

"Star...you will always be my best friend. **_And nothing more."_** Marco frowned after saying that and almost looked away from Star's heartbroken face. "I don't mean to speak out of line but you didn't expect any other answer from me did you? Because I would _not_ have married Fluttershy if I didn't truly love her."

 ** _Please_ _stop talking_**

"I g-get it." Star almost growled. "I only came to tell you that. Now I can..."

 _Do_ _what_ _? Return to Mewni? Stay_ _in_ _Equestria? The second option seems to be my only option. I_ _don't_ _want to be_ _married_ _to_ _someone_ _I_ _don't love_ _after_ _all. But what do_ _I_ _do now? Wait!_

"...become Princess Twilight's student again!" Star decided. "And no silly unrequited love is going to get in my way!"

Star got off the couch and ran out the door with great determination. She'd become a much better pony, even kinder and more giving than _Fluttershy._ It seemed impossible, but she would try day and _night_.

 _I'll_ _show Marco_ _what_ _he is truly missing! That'll show him!_

Star stopped at the entrance into Ponyville when she wondered if she wanted to hook up with stallions and mares during her education again.

 _That'd be_ _nearly_ _impossible, just about everypony_ _knows_ _and hates me here._ _And_ _I could end up with a spouse and_ _children_ _that_ _I_ _don't love like last time. That reminds me...if I'm staying here,_ _I_ _might as well spend more time with my daughter._

Star decided to do that after she's settled in Twilight's lessons and with that in mind, she ran all the way to Twilight's castle without getting attacked. Star knocked on the door and gave a sigh of relief when she was let in right away.

"Twilight...I want to be your student again." Star announced with no hesitation. Twilight frowned.

"Star, I would love to have a student again...but you've made it very clear in the past that you don't like my teaching style." Twilight answered.

"But I've cha-"

"Star, even when you've been in good moods you didn't like the way I taught things to you." Twilight gave Star a reassuring smile. "But I'm not the only Princess in Equestria. While Princess Celestia is busy with her School of Gifted Unicorns and Princess Candace is taking care of her family and the Crystal Empire, I think Princess Luna would have enough time to spare to take her very first student."

 _Her_ ** _very_** _first student? Princess Luna can be a little overbearing, but she should still have her own students to teach just like her_ _sister...then again,_ _I'm_ _pretty_ _sure she_ _doesn't_ _like me. She probably still thinks of me as that human-turned-pony_ _that_ _brainwashed Twilight. But what other choice do_ _I_ _have?_

"Alright, I'll do that." Star decided.

"That's great! You can come with me to the hotel Princess Luna is staying at and see if she'll take you on." Twilight grinned. Twilight put a protective bubble over the two of them to keep any of Star's haters at bay and the two left the castle towards... _Discord's mansion?!_

* * *

 **Back in Echo Creek**

A girl with blonde hair and mint green eyes sat at the table in her home, eating a TV dinner alone while her parents were out. Sophomore year was ending for her and her friends, but there was no joy to be found in the girl's face. She was still lingering over the memory of her ex-boyfriend breaking up with her a year ago, saying that he had moved to another dimension and found someone else before leaving her in tears. He offered to comfort her, but the girl angrily insisted that he leave.

That girl was Jackie Lynn Thomas.

She suspected that it was Star, and that the two moved to Mewni to be together. Why didn't he just tell her that? Jackie wished that she could ruin Marco's life by dissing him on the internet or spamming his phone like any crazy ex would do, but it would be no use for Marco was nowhere on Earth. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz knew of his departure but they didn't know which dimension he went too. Pony Head and Janna had been trying to figure it out for months and it didn't seem like they were any closer to cracking the case.

However, Jackie's luck would change.

A portal opened up in the living room across from where Jackie was sitting and Janna rolled out of the portal with Pony Head flying out of the portal with her Dimensional Scissors, her eyes wide.

"We found out where Star lives. She must've remembered when I jokingly told her I was born in Equestria when it's really a place I spend vacations at." Pony Head explained. "She lives in Ponyville, and Marco can't be too far away."

"Bet they live under the same roof too." Jackie growled. "Thanks guys, I'm going to this 'Ponyville' and giving Marco a piece of my mind-"

"Can we come with you?" Janna asked, uncharacteristically nervous. Jackie knew Pony Head would want to come with because Star was her best friend, and she knew that Janna wanted to go because she had a secret crush on Star for a long time. Both the two girls had given up on their love interests, but now they were within reach. Jackie could seek revenge on Marco, while Janna can finally reveal her feelings to the Princess.

"Of course you two can, you're my closest friends." Jackie smiled.

"I must warn you, Equestria doesn't accept any human lifeforms in it's land. Which means you two will be morphing into ponies between dimensions." Pony Head explained.

"Oh...well whatever it takes to get back at Marco for abandoning me out of nowhere." Jackie growled. "Let's go."

Jackie wrote a note for her parents and left it on the kitchen counter. Pony Head opened a new portal to Equestria and Janna and Jackie leaped into the portal.

Through the agonizing process in transforming, Jackie felt wings sprout from her back and she assumed that she would be turning into a pegasus. She was originally content with this until she saw her hands turn into talons, and she begin to feel a beak morphing from her face. When she saw her feet turn into paws...

She realized that she was turning into a _griffin._

 _"Woah,_ didn't think that'd happen." Pony Head gulped. Jackie glanced at Janna and saw that she had become a dark blue unicorn with brown eyes, a silky black mane, and a pink skull for a cutie mark.

Jackie had become a griffin with mint green head feathers, eyes, aquamarine wings, and platinum blond fur. Another portal opened up and tossed the three of them into a dirt road surrounded by friendly-looking houses.

"Yep, this is Ponyville alright." Pony Head looked and her eyes widened. "OMG, Star's right there!"

Jackie got up on her talons and paws in an instant and briefly saw a cyan pony with blonde hair and hearts on her cheeks that were all too familiar. She knew it was Star with that purple alicorn, and she jumped to fly and crash into Star, but then she realized that she didn't know the first thing about flying.

She desperately tried to flap her wings and ended up hitting the dirt. When she got back up, Star and the alicorn had already entered the mansion. Jackie angrily marched forward as fast as she could with her new body as she made it to the mansion door.

She waited for Pony Head and Janna to be behind her before she gave a firm knock on the door.


	4. Unrequited and Complicated Love

Star and Twilight entered Discord's mansion, the former shocked at what the mansion had become. It looked the same, but with lots of different strangers at a table while Discord was flipping several pans full of pancakes. Marinette was walking down the stairs when she saw her mother.

 _"Mom!"_ Marinette ran down the stairs and leaped at Star, embracing her in a firm hug. Discord's eyes landed on Star and he teleported to Star's side without any arms. The arms were still behind the stove floating as they were flipping pancakes.

"Star, it's so great to see you...I'd hug you but my arms are all the way over there. Can't stop cooking for a second, after all I have at least twenty residents paying for breakfast this morning. Most of them are at the tables outside at the garden though." Discord explained.

"Since when did you turn our former mansion into a hotel-"

 **Knock! Knock!**

"The door's open!" Discord shouted. The door was kicked open and Star was shocked to see Pony Head with a dark blue unicorn and a platinum blonde griffin with mint green and aquamarine feathers. Before Star could speak, the griffin lunged and pinned Star against the wall with her talon snug around Star's neck.

"Did you _really_ think you could just steal my boyfriend and get away with it _just_ because you both moved to a faraway land?" The griffin spat. Despite how uncharacteristically fierce the voice sounded, Star recognized it.

"Jackie?" Star whispered. "Marco's not my boyfriend, I told him I liked him and he r-rejected me. Please let me go."

Jackie's green eyes widened with hurt and she dropped the cyan pony onto the ground. The dark blue unicorn looked hurt as well.

"Who's the unicorn?"

"It's me, Janna." The unicorn pushed her silky mane from her face and revealed the brown eyes that Star liked so much. They reminded her of Marco's. "Was this a long time ago? Because...well, I have feelings for _you."_

"I...yeah, that was totally a long time ago!" Star lied. "He's married now and he has a son and a daughter-"

"Who is this tramp that thinks she could just steal my boyfriend without a care?!" Jackie growled.

"That _'tramp'_ is the Element of Kindness, you insensitive ruffian." Twilight snapped. "Fluttershy would never intentionally hurt somepony, not even for love!"

"So _Fluttershy_ is her name..." Jackie's eyes lit up. "I will find this _Crudderlie_ and rip her and her children apart!"

 _"NO!"_ Twilight attempted to freeze Jackie with a spell, but she had already bolted out the door. Twilight began to run to the door when Discord stretched his neck around the door, blocking her.

"You get Star to where she needs to be, I'll stop that griffin from laying one of her filthy claws on my dear Fluttershy. Marinette, finish the pancakes and read the orders on the counter. Love you sweetie." Discord's arms gently placed the pans back on the stove and snapped his fingers, his arms reattached to his body in an instant. Discord snapped his fingers again and he disappeared.

Twilight didn't have the chance to correct him as Fluttershy was never his to begin with. Marinette ran to the kitchen to finish the pancakes and Pony Head flew to Star's side.

"Hey girl! I'm sorry that we had to see each other again on not-so-great terms, I owed it to Jackie as one of her closest friends to find Marco and resolve things. But I didn't know she wanted to hurt them." Pony Head apologized.

"It's okay, at least I got to see you two again." Star lifted one of her hooves to hug Pony Head and Janna stepped forward, expecting an answer for her confession of love.

Star walked closer to her good friend and pressed her lips against Janna's. Star pushed down her guilt that Janna didn't know that she confessed her love to Marco only hours ago. After all, saying that she had feelings for Janna wouldn't be a lie for she had developed a crush on her a long time ago, though it wasn't the intense and hopeless love she felt for Marco.

Star pulled away from the kiss and Janna opened her eyes, which were wide and bright with surprise.

"You feel the same way?" Janna's face changed from awestruck to confused. "But how? We haven't talked or seen each other in over a year, I thought you would've forgotten about me by now. You...you left me behind. Why?"

"I had to." Star lied. "Ludo and his monsters were a danger to me and Marco, so we came here for safety. Who knows what could've happened if they found us and we weren't ready."

It seemed that Janna believed her, her confused gaze softened and she leaned her head into Star's shoulder affectionately.

"This is great and all, but we kinda only have an hour or so to talk to Princess Luna before she leaves for Canterlot." Twilight pointed out. "You can bring them with if you want."

Pony Head followed Star as she flew above her while Janna remained really close to her side the entire time the four of them exited the back of the garden and approached the Princess of the moon.

Princess Luna looked up from her strawberry whipped cream pancakes and her tired eyes rose up with interest when she saw Princess Twilight with Star and a unicorn she's never seen before and...a pony _head?_

"Are you three trying to reattach this floating head back to her body?" Princess Luna deadpanned.

"N-no, she comes from a land of pony heads in another dimensions." Star explained.

"I've brought Star here because I thought that since Princess Celestia has her own school of students, Princess Candace has the Crystal Empire, and I'm not a suitable teacher for Star, you might-"

"You sure you're not being brainwashed right now?" Princess Luna narrowed her eyes at Star.

"I'm very sure, I can prove it to you. Star brainwashed me in the past so she could become Princess. But here I am telling you that she should become your student to learn more about friendship and Equestria and nothing more. She's already a Princess of Mewni after all-"

 _"Was_ a Princess of Mewni." Star corrected her. Pony Head and Janna were still shocked by the fact that Star brainwashed somebody to register what she just said.

"Okay, I see no harm in believing you for now." Princess Luna decided. "Star Butterfly, I will take you on as my student and I will give you an offer. Either you can wait till I come back from Canterlot as I have to notify everypony of my leave and help them adjust or you can come with me to Canterlot and we would stay there for about two weeks."

"I would like to come with." Star replied quickly, eager to leave her unrequited love and his vengeful ex behind. "But I would like to bring Pony Head and Janna as well."

"Can I take a rain check on that Canterlot trip doll? My Dad the King says I have to attend this boring dinner to celebrate the new duke or whatever tomorrow." Pony Head sighed.

"Oh, that's fine." Star was disappointed that Pony Head couldn't stay with her, but given that Pony Head partied a _lot,_ it was probably for the best. After all, Star knew that she had to work on being her best self.

"You can bring Janna with you, but is she joining as a student or your friend?" Princess Luna asked.

"Something even _better, my_ marefriend." Star told the Princess.

"Well, this seemed to have worked out pleasantly well." Twilight finally spoke. "Pinkie will throw a goodbye party I'm sure."

"But the next train ride is going to be in less than two hours..." Princess Luna whispered. "But I know how much Pinkie cares about this stuff. If you could just teleport to the Sugarcube Corner right now so she can get the party ready _really_ quickly."

"One more thing...can I come with you guys? I have some ponies to see there." Twilight's ears flattened and she looked away. Star was very confused, didn't Twilight say she wasn't interested in romance?

 _...No, that can't be it. Maybe it's a special role model that she really admires or something._

"Yes of course, but go and tell Pinkie so we don't miss the train." Princess Luna insisted. Twilight gave a giddy grin as she used her magic and disappeared in an instant. Princess Luna gave a small smile of amusement.

"That Twilight, when I came here recently she seemed so happy. Her friends said that ever since the Changeling attack, she's been the happiest they've ever seen her." Princess Luna told Star, who was even more than confused at this point. The fact that Twilight wanted to see ponies in Canterlot and that she was deliriously happy after the Changeling attack didn't add up.

"Did you three want some breakfast? We have an hour before we need to leave." Princess Luna offered. "Don't worry, I don't mean to brag but I've got _quite_ the amount of bits to spend."

"That'd be great!" The huge time difference between Mewni and Equestria had just occurred to Star when Luna said that. While it was well into the morning here, there was probably an angry fiancee back at Mewni in the evening time. Star cringed at the thought of the angry creature that she escaped marrying.

 _Best not to think about any guys for a while..._


	5. The 'Hello, Now Goodbye' Party Part 1

_Flashback_

 _The Changelings viciously tried to destroy the magic bubble Twilight created around herself, and she was desperately hoping that somepony would end Queen Chrysalis's attack. Were they all dead, including her dear friends? Was that why no one had come to save her? Twilight's eyes watered with tears at the thought of her closest friends being torn apart and left behind, and even remembered that Princess Celestia was out there probably trying to destroy the force-field around her. Which would've definitely made her vulnerable to a Changeling or Manticore attack from behind._

 _"N-no...not my teacher..." Twilight was sobbing so much that she felt her lip sting from the stress, and she was starting to forget to breath. The bubble could barely hold on and it would certainly dissolve if she passed out, but what was she going to lose? Everyone must be dead, it's not like she could tell. The bubble was soundproof._

 _The sunlight poured into the castle as a beautiful figure of glistening white and rainbow hair broke a window and shot a powerful magical beam that took out at least fifty Changelings. The rest of the Changelings flew at the Princess of the Sun with the intent of killing her._

 ** _"NO!"_** _Twilight screamed, willingly letting the magical bubble around her fall as she shot several magical beams at the Changelings. Her heart dropped when she noticed how weak her magic was from holding up the bubble for so long, and now several of the Changelings attacking Princess Celestia turned around to finish Twilight off._

 _Princess Celestia gave a frightening screech before she shot a beam of magic at the Changelings heading towards Twilight. Twilight rolled out of the way so that the beam wouldn't hit her. Twilight wondered if her wings still had strength, and she used them to get off the ground._ _Twilight_ _flew_ _to_ _another_ _window unprotected by Changelings, but what was she going_ _to_ _do? Leave her teacher to fight_ _off_ _hundreds_ _of_ _Changelings?_

 _Twilight ultimately_ _decided_ _that Celestia's safety_ _was_ _more_ _important_ _than_ _her_ _own. She_ _flew_ _off the windowsill_ _and_ _zoomed like a_ _bullet_ _into_ _the_ _hoard_ _of_ _Changelings,_ _many_ _of them were killed or severely injured on impact. Princess Celestia looked_ _alarmed_ _that_ _her_ _student had entered the_ _fray_ _._

 _Twilight's_ _magic_ _was still_ _recovering, so she used the brute strength_ _of_ _her own hooves and head to kill the Changelings_ _while_ _Celestia killed off the_ _rest_ _of the hoard with a few more_ _powerful_ _blows._

 _After Twilight_ _stabbed_ _the last Changeling_ _with_ _her horn,_ _she_ _noticed the overwhelming_ _need_ _to_ _stop_ _fighting_ _and_ _even_ _her wings_ _were_ _getting exhausted. Her strength finally broke_ _and_ _she closed_ _her_ _eyes_ _and_ _began falling_ _towards the_ _castle floor._

 ** _"Twilight!"_** _Twilight could_ _barely_ _hear_ _her former teacher,_ _but_ _she felt something catch_ _her before she could_ _hit_ _the ground. She_ _felt_ _herself being_ _pressed_ _against_ _Celestia's chest and she felt safe in her tired and beaten state._

 _Even though_ _Twilight was_ _barely_ _awake,_ _she_ _could hear Queen Chrysalis screaming in anger,_ _Princess_ _Candace's voice, and_ _when her_ _eyes_ _fluttered_ _open,_ _she_ _saw her_ _student_ _Star_ _leaving_ _through a portal._

 _"Do you think she's learned her lesson?" Twilight asked her fellow Princess._

 _"I should hope so considering that the Queen killed her children." Princess Celestia replied. "Time will tell."_

 _"Celestia...thanks for_ _saving_ _my butt_ _back_ _there."_ _Twilight whispered._

 _"Why_ _thank_ _me? I was just protecting my favorite student and...yeah." Princess Celestia sounded like she wanted to say more but she cut her sentence off._

 _"Fav s-_ _student_ _and what?" Twilight felt a major_ _headache_ _coming_ _and she_ _put_ _a_ _hoof to_ _her_ _head. "Could you_ _bring_ _me_ _to_ _my room? My head's starting to_ _really_ _h-hurt."_

 _"Yes of course."_ _Princess_ _Celestia flew_ _her former student to her room_ _and_ _gently tucked_ _her_ _into bed. "Can_ _I_ _get you anything?"_

 _"_ _Pain_ _reliever spell? This all h-hurts like_ _you_ _wouldn't_ _believe." Twilight gasped._

 _Princess_ _Celestia's horn_ _glowed_ _and Twilight_ _could_ _hardly_ _feel the pain_ _that_ _was_ _starting_ _to become overwhelming_ _before_ _Celestia used_ _her_ _spell._

 _"_ _Thank_ _you, you probably need to help fix_ _the_ _wreckage out there." Twilight told Princess Celestia._

 _Princess Celestia_ _tried_ _not_ _to sigh as_ _her_ _student was right._ _Princess_ _Luna was probably still being held in a cage somewhere, and Celestia would have to_ _start_ _a search for her right away. So Candace and_ _her_ _would be the only alicorns able to_ _help_ _right now._

 _She_ _badly wanted_ _to_ _confess something_ _to_ _Twilight, but she'd have to wait_ _till_ _later in_ _the_ _day as luck would have it._

 _"Yeah,_ _don't_ _worry._ _I'll_ _get_ _your_ _castle_ _cleaned_ _up_ _too_ _and_ _ponies will check_ _up_ _on you." Celestia nuzzled Twilight's mane and she approached the window near to room, avoiding_ _the_ _sharp glass. "_ _I'll_ _be back_ _before_ _the_ _day ends."_

 _"Thanks Celestia." Twilight closed her eyes and her chest rose and fell slowly. Princess Celestia gave a small smile, the peaceful silence almost convinced her that there wasn't a town in shambles right outside. Princess Celestia turned back to the window and took off._

 **Present day**

Star and Janna waited at the table with their empty plates while Princess Luna was packing her things in her hotel room. Pony Head had already left and Star realized that at some point she'd have to bring up her daughter Marinette to her new marefriend.

"So you brainwashed that purple alicorn Luna said?" Janna asked.

"Oh _that._ One of my less classier moments in the time I've spent here." Star blushed, trying to play off her serious crime. "I got a little power-hungry and they 'punished' me by forcing me to become a student of friendship. I left to go back to Mewni and since they didn't need me anymore, I came back here and I'm willing to learn about friendship and being a good pony this time. Although the Princess of the moon is teaching me as opposed to Twilight, the Princess of friendship."

"What about that weird snake creature with the animal parts?" Janna asked. "And the pink pony with the paws, who are they?"

"Discord the Element of Chaos and his daughter Marinette...well, _our_ daughter. We were married." Star admitted. "And there were more children too, but a vicious creature and her hoard of minions killed all of them except Marinette."

The shock in Janna's eyes was replaced with sympathy and she reached out to put her dark blue hoof on Star's cyan blue hoof. Star wished that could be brought to tears by it, but all of her deceased children were a threat to Ponyville. She'd never admit it to Janna, but she was _grateful_ that Queen Chrysalis slaughtered them all.

"I've brought all my stuff, it wasn't much." Princess Luna walked to the table with only a decent-sized handbag on her shoulders. "Pinkie should have the party ready by now, you both ready?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Star was more than ready to abandon her past to enjoy a party, and she was surprisingly curious about how Pinkie and her husband were doing, and how the rest of the Mane 6 were doing.

* * *

"Marco! Your best friend is having a goodbye party thrown by Pinkie!" Fluttershy announced as she opened the cottage. "I didn't even know she had arrived in Ponyville!"

"Oh, she arrived alright." Marco commented dully as he hand-washed dishes in a bucket of water and soap. "She visited me and she wasn't happy, so I think it's best if I don't go to the party."

"Why wasn't she happy?" Fluttershy approached Marco and she sat, looking at him intently.

"Well, last time you thought she was a threat to our relationship, you were pretty upset." Marco admitted, immediately noticing Fluttershy bite her lip. "She told me that she was in love with me."

Fluttershy remembered when she found out about the Blood Moon Ball and remembered that Marco and Star were destined to be star-crossed lovers. She remembered the horrendously jealous feeling she felt and she absolutely regretted it since she had nothing to worry about. And if Star had confessed her love to Marco before they started dating, Fluttershy might've not given their relationship a try at all.

But they were married, and they had a family. Fluttershy couldn't be more certain of the solid foundation of their relationship, and Star could never get in the way of that.

"I see. You didn't hurt her feelings did you?" Fluttershy asked.

"I obviously didn't try to." Marco sighed. "But you know how ponies are when they get rejected, they get angry and there's no apology or comfort that can change that sometimes. Besides, somepony should be here to take care of our foals."

"Oh, well the party will be quick so I shouldn't be gone too long." Fluttershy pressed her lips against Marco's softly as she almost always did. "I'll be back soon."

Fluttershy left the cottage and began her peaceful stroll to Sugarcube Corner when she saw an angry blonde griffin with green feathers flying around each pony.

"Oh, are...are you alright miss?" Fluttershy asked very cautiously, remembering her first unpleasant encounter with a griffin.

 _"I'm looking for a Fluttershy!"_ Was all the griffin said. "You seen her?"

"Maybe, why are you mad at her?" Fluttershy asked.

 _"She stole my boyfriend!"_ The griffin snapped. "Now where have you seen her?!"

Fluttershy's eyes widened as she remembered now: Marco told her that two years ago he borrowed a Dimensional Scissors from Pinkie so he could break up with his girlfriend back in America. He did it so that he could pursue Fluttershy in good conscience, but his words earlier about ponies getting angry when they get rejected no matter how many times they apologize made much more sense. This griffin must be Jackie Lynn Thomas.

"Are...are you Jackie?" Fluttershy asked.

The griffin's face contorted with confusion and then realization that Marco must've told this pony about her. And what other reason would he mention her to the pony besides the possibility that _she's_ Fluttershy?

 _"You're Fluttershy."_ Jackie narrowed her eyes, giving no indication that she was going to attack just yet.

"Yes I am, and I'm really sorry that you're angry. But Marco let you down as gently as he could-"

Jackie lunged at Fluttershy, her eyes full of fury and pain. Defenseless and unable to outrun the angry ex, Fluttershy fell to the ground and gave a terrified scream, covering her eyes with her hooves.


	6. The 'Hello, Now Goodbye' Party Part 2

_Flashback_

 _Twilight saw_ _many_ _pegasi_ _flying_ _outside her window, helping to repair the damage to Ponyville. She even saw Marco and Fluttershy a_ _few_ _times._

 _She couldn't help but think_ _of_ _Princess Celestia's_ _affectionate behavior earlier. Surely it was just her relief that_ _Twilight_ _had_ _survived_ _the_ _attack...? But Twilight was convinced that she saw a hunger in the white alicorn's eyes that_ _friendship_ _nor mentorship could explain._

 _Moments later, all of her best friends_ _except_ _Fluttershy came in the room_ _as well as Tom_ _. Pinkie Pie try to leap onto Twilight but_ _was_ _stopped by Rainbow_ _Dash's_ _wing._

 _"Pinkie! Twilight's_ _clearly_ _beaten_ _and exhausted from being cornered_ _by_ _all those_ _Changelings_ _." Rainbow Dash snapped._ _Pinkie_ _looked slightly bummed as she_ _took_ _several_ _steps away from_ _Twilight's_ _bed and beside her boyfriend_ _Tom_ _._

 _"Princess Celestia told us_ _about_ _what happened and we're_ so _sorry_ _that we weren't there darling." Rarity apologized. "Although, Apples here did kill at least fifty Changelings..."_

 _"_ _Aw_ _shucks Rares, all it takes is a really powerful set of hooves." Applejack affectionately nuzzled_ _her_ _marefriend_ _and_ _Twilight frowned at the mention of killing._

 _"I never wanted our_ _town_ _to resort to killing_ _to_ _get rid of the Changelings, but it had to be done." Twilight sighed. "What's Princess Celestia doing?"_

 _"Well_ _thanks_ _to her and Princess Candace, the repair is_ _almost_ _done! We just_ _came_ _here_ _to_ _quickly visit you before you two lovebirds rest-"_

 _"Woah_ _woah_ _woah, lovebirds?!"_ _Twilight_ _gawked_ _, interrupting Rarity's answer._

 _"I thought_ _there_ _was_ _something_ _going_ _on_ _between_ _you_ _two...?" Rarity responded_ _with_ _confusion. "After all, Princess Celestia has_ _been_ _answering_ _your_ _letters_ _within_ _seconds._ _Ponies_ _only really do_ _that_ _when_ _they're in love."_

 _"_ _No_ _,_ _I've_ _only_ _been_ _updating Celestia_ _on_ _my_ _training_ _with_ _Star." Twilight knew that_ _what she said was true, but she also remembered the little things her and Celestia_ _also_ _talked about._ _Even_ _though_ _she_ _technically started as Celestia's student, she always considered her_ _to_ _be_ _her_ _first friend. Even_ _back_ _when she hardly had any and stuck her_ _muzzle_ _in_ _her_ _books all the time. So how could the greatest being in Equestria be in_ _love_ _with_ _her despite that?_

 _And who could forget the Canterlot wedding! When Princess Celestia was_ _upset_ _with_ _her, she had never seen Celestia as upset as she was then. It had devastated_ _her_ _at_ _the_ _time, even though now she was_ _long_ _over it._

 _"Well...we do_ _have_ _a really close relationship. But_ _that_ _doesn't_ _mean we're dating!_ _My_ _admiration_ _and_ _her pride_ _for_ _my accomplishments_ _doesn't_ _go beyond a student-mentor relationship!" Twilight lied._

 _But then there was also Starlight's graduation, which gave her insight that Princess Celestia_ _hadn't_ _just heartlessly tossed Twilight to Ponyville._ _She_ _had done it crying and pained at_ _the_ _thought of Twilight not needing her anymore._ _Which_ _made Twilight wonder if Princess Celestia needed_ her.

 _"Well, it might be that way for_ you, _but you should ask Princess Moony Eyes_ _when_ _she_ _comes_ _to_ _visit you." Rainbow Dash laughed. "One last hug before we go get some well deserved rest?"_

 _The four ponies leaned in and hugged Twilight before_ _Tom_ _and_ _the_ _four of them left. Princess Celestia_ _came_ _in_ _moments_ _later, and now_ _that_ _Rainbow Dash mentioned it, Princess Celestia did have a special_ _look_ _in her eyes that_ _Twilight_ _originally_ _thought_ _was full of fondness. But_ _there_ _was_ _so much love there, and_ _Twilight_ _realized that none of her studying and reading_ _could_ _have prepared her for this moment._

 _"H-hey Celestia." Twilight's ears flattened_ _and_ _she gave a_ _shy_ _smile. "_ _Has_ _Ponyville's buildings been completely repaired?"_

 _"They certainly_ _have_ _been." Princess Celestia moved gracefully and slowly_ _towards_ _her_ _former_ _student like a swan. "I was_ _going_ _to let you know that a patrol found my sister, and that she'll_ _be_ _spending_ _the_ _night here. Then_ _she'll_ _be going back to Ponyville_ _and_ _um, sadly_ _I'll_ _be going_ _back_ _too. We_ _have_ _too many responsibilities."_

 _"If it were more easier,_ _I'd_ _stay here a few_ _more_ _days to make sure_ _that_ _Ponyville recovers from_ _this_ _attack properly." Celestia added. "This may be poor timing, but seeing you almost_ _die_ _made_ _me_ _realize how we could be gone_ _at_ _any_ _moment._ _And_ _I_ _wanted to tell you_ _that_ _I'm_ _in_ _love_ _with you."_

 _"I'm...in love with you too." Twilight tried to_ _find_ _a more_ _grand_ _way of saying it, but she was at a loss for words at first. "I'm sure that Ponyville will be needing me in the next few months too, so after tonight..."_

 _"It'll be a while before we can spend time together like this again." Celestia nuzzled Twilight's neck, allowing her multi-colored mane to rest on Twilight's shoulders. "I don't want to pressure you into anything, especially since you told me that you're not interested in anything sexual."_

 _"Well, I wasn't interested in romance either. I think that neither of those things appeal to me...unless it's_ you." _Twilight realized how significant their emotional bond was, so much so that it gave her feelings that she couldn't imagine having for any other pony. "I want to try this with you."_

 _Princess Celestia pressed her lips against Twilight's, feeling a whole different kind of spark from when she had slept with her students in the past. She steadily climbed into the bed and she prodded Twilight's muscles._

 _"W-what're you doing?" Twilight asked in slight confusion._

 _"Checking to see if you're not too sore from the Changeling attack before I do anything." Celestia softly kissed Twilight on the neck and the purple alicorn appreciated the thoughtful gesture._ _Twilight wrapped her hooves around Celestia's back and they held their_ _muzzles_ _together,_ _enjoying_ _the_ _moment_ _before it escaped them._

 **Present day**

They say when one is about to die, or that they at least _think_ they're going to die, their life flashes before their eyes.

For Fluttershy this was true. Her mind went to her best friends and all their adventures, to her husband Marco and their beautiful foals, and to their happiest memories. _All_ of this in the brief seconds that passed when Fluttershy was covering her eyes, expecting Jackie's talons to slice through her throat at any moment.

Instead, Fluttershy heard the sound of a hoof kicking and she looked up to see Discord with his hoof raised. His back was turned to her as Jackie was collapsed on the ground, her talons clutching her chest in pain.

"D-Discord!" Fluttershy got up and tried to stop her tall friend, but he picked Jackie up with his lion paw gripping her throat.

"Wait! She stole my boyfriend!" Jackie protested, trying to pry Discord's paw off her throat. "She destroyed our relationship, some _Element of Kindness_ _she_ _is!"_

 ** _"DO NOT SPEAK ABOUT_ _HER_ _LIKE THAT!"_** Discord roared, kicking Jackie viciously in the ribs before dropping her on the ground. "Give me one reason not to dissect your body while keeping you alive through _all of it."_

Jackie was about to question how that was possible, but with a weird snake donkey looking thing like the creature standing before her, she believed him.

"Wait Discord." Fluttershy's eyes were full of fear, but she kept her composure as she lightly placed her hoof on her best friend's leg. "Let me talk to her."

"Very well, but I won't be moving from this spot." Discord firmly pressed his hoof into the ground and stared daggers at Jackie. "Just in case if she tries to pull something on you."

"Jackie, Marco _told_ me that he broke up with you long before we started dating. I'm sorry that it hurts. I never want anypony to feel that kind of pain." Fluttershy assured the griffin on the ground. "Stay here Jackie. Maybe you could make some friends and find love with somepony, unless you prefer your life on Earth of course."

Jackie knew in her heart that she had nothing left on Earth. She loved skateboarding, but she had no idea what she was going to do in life. Not to mention, the girl had no true friends...

"If you need help making friends, Twilight Sparkle is the Princess of Friendship. She's a purple alicorn and that's her castle over _there."_ Fluttershy pointed her hoof at the rock castle in the distance.

Jackie's anger was starting to subside as she realized that while she was cool and calm most of the time, thinking of Marco made her furious and worst of all, uncharacteristically vengeful. She almost _killed_ a living being.

"...that sounds like a _great_ idea." Jackie held Fluttershy's hoof in her talons apologetically. "Where is she?"

"Probably inside Sugarcube Corner where Pinkie's holding Star's 'Hello, Now Goodbye' party before she leaves to Canterlot." Fluttershy gestured for Jackie to follow her. Jackie could hardly believe that this pony was so quick to forgive her.

 _I can see_ _why_ _Marco_ _loves_ _her so much,_ _I_ _just_ _wish that_ _I_ _was_ _enough_ _for him._

Fluttershy lead Jackie to a big round table with six ponies sitting there and one empty chair. Fluttershy pulled up another chair for Jackie and sat in the other empty chair next to Twilight, who looked undeniably excited.

"Twilight just told us that she's going with Princess Luna and Star to Canterlot!" Pinkie told Fluttershy.

"Oh well, I wanted to introduce all of you to Jackie. She's from Earth like Star and Marco." Fluttershy introduced the griffin to her right before turning to Twilight. "I was hoping that maybe when you come back from Canterlot, you could take Jackie here as a student?"

"Of course!" Twilight grinned and the rest of the Mane 6 and Tom exchanged confused glances, still unaware of why Twilight was so happy. Unlike Twilight, Rainbow Dash seemed to be angry, sad, and hurt at the same time where she was sitting.

"What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked Rainbow Dash from across the table. The rest of the Mane 6 just now realized that Rainbow Dash wasn't acting like herself.

"Oh...well, Daring Do cheated on me." Rainbow Dash answered. Twilight's smile faded and everyone gasped.

"That's simply awful! How did you find out?" Rarity asked.

"I went to her house to surprise her on Hearts and Hooves day and I opened the door to see her with another mare." Rainbow Dash growled. Jackie wanted to ask how come this 'Daring Do' didn't lock her door but she knew it was the wrong time to ask.

The blue mare was comforted by her friends, and Jackie realized that focusing on someone else's pain made her briefly forget about her own pain.

 _Maybe when she's alone_ _I_ _can talk to her._

 _"Star's here!"_ Pinkie squealed, leaping out of the chair next to her husband's. Tom remembered how much had changed. He came to Equestria to get his ex-girlfriend back and he met his wife instead.

 _Fate_ _is_ _pretty strange that way..._

Tom's thoughts were interrupted when Applejack playfully nudged him.

"So is Pinkie going to be expecting soon?" Applejack asked. "Fluttershy's the only one of us with foals so far, and when me and Rarity get married in two weeks, it won't be too long before we use a potion to help us make some foals of our own."

Tom's ears flattened, remembering his disagreements with Pinkie about starting a family. Recently though, Pinkie has been planning parties for weddings including Applejack and Rarity in two weeks, Starlight Glimmer and Trixie in one month, and Apple Bloom and Tender Taps in five months. And as always, Pinkie managed every birthday and cute-ceañera in Ponyville.

So for the past few months, Tom didn't have to worry about seeing his pink wife stare longingly at families and their foals, or any other hints she would usually drop about wanting a family. But Applejack made his fear of taking care of a baby resurface.

"Uh...life has been _very_ busy." Tom said vaguely to get Applejack off his back. "And we've only been married for a few months so we're just enjoying married life without foals for now."

Correction, _he_ was enjoying married life without foals since Pinkie was probably still bummed that Tom was reluctant to have a family. Applejack, being the good ol' Element of Honesty, immediately caught him in his lie.

"I can't imagine Pinkie not wanting to start a family right away." Applejack stated, narrowing her eyes. Rarity put her hoof on her fiancee's hoof.

"It's none of our business Applejack." Rarity attempted to whisper, but Rainbow Dash leaned into the conversation.

"Do you not want foals?" Rainbow Dash asked Tom not-so-subtly.

"I d-do, its just..." Tom closed his mouth and got up. "I'm going to get a drink."

The demon pegasus uncomfortably left the table.

* * *

Discord joined the party after a few minutes of cooling off and talking himself out of the urge to tear the griffin that dared to hurt his beloved Fluttershy.

He winced, remembering his unrequited love and his ex-wife were both at the party. He wished his daughter was here instead of spending the day at her marefriend's house so she could reassure him that everything was going to be okay.

 _It's okay, maybe my therapist is here. No, I_ _can't_ _talk_ _to her, she's probably having a good time and_ _I_ _don't want to bother her-_

"Hey Discord!"

Discord looked down to see a white unicorn mare with green eyes and a beautiful, curly, mane that was pink and purple. At first he didn't recognize her, but then his eyes widened after a few moments.

 _"Sweetie Belle?"_

"Yeah, long time no see!" Sweetie Belle grinned. "It's been so busy with Apple Bloom getting married soon and Scootaloo started dating some stallion named Rumble. So it's nice to be able to relax at a party like this, what's up with you?"

"I..." Discord was still amazed at how _well_ Sweetie Belle has grown. She was a full grown mare now, and he knew that he had to treat her like one. "Life's gone pretty slow, but ever since Princess Celestia got on my case about inflation or something like that, I've had to earn bits with my hotel mansion instead of creating them."

"Does your hotel actually have a name? Because I haven't seen a sign on the building." Sweetie Belle asked.

"I've been working on it." Discord replied vaguely. "But you must be busy too right? I mean a pretty mare such as yourself must have a lover on the side no?"

"Nah, I've only had a bunch of blind dates that ended in disaster." Sweetie Belle laughed. "You can understand how complicated relationships can be."

 _"Mmhm."_ Discord frowned.

"Not that it's your fault of course, some things just don't work hard no matter what you do." Sweetie Belle reassured him, unaware of the inner demons that constantly messed with Discord's head. "Have you dated ever since Marinette completed her classes from the Ponyville Schoolhouse?"

"Nope." These weren't topics Discord was crazy about; it only reminded him of how alone he was at this party. He couldn't confide in Fluttershy, Star, or even his daughter for she was nowhere in sight. And since Marinette got accepted into Hoofvard University for her beautiful artwork, Discord would soon be more alone than ever.

"Oh, well don't ask Apple Bloom or Scootaloo to set you up. They're responsible for most of my blind date disasters." Sweetie Belle joked, playfully elbowing his side. Discord felt more at ease knowing that Sweetie Belle was trying to make sure he was comfortable in the conversation.

"I came here by myself..." Discord admitted sheepishly. "So could I have the honor of having you keep me company?"

"Of course!" Sweetie Belle winked at the Element of Chaos. "Apple Bloom and Scootaloo are probably with their coltfriends right now anyway."

Sweetie Belle and Discord walked to the counter where several ponies were having drinks including a lavender three-eyed pegasus that Discord recognized as Pinkie's husband.

"I need a drink too." Discord heard Rainbow Dash before he saw her take a seat on the barstool next to him.

* * *

"Let me pull up some chairs for the three of you!" Pinkie bounced cheerfully with Princess Luna, Star, and Janna following her. The pink party pony stopped in her tracks when she saw two seats empty. "Where did Tom and Rainbow Dash go?"

"They went to get drinks." Applejack replied. "You might wanna talk to your boy if ya haven't already. He's all freaked out about foals and whatnot."

"I'll talk to him later." Pinkie frowned for less than a second before she regained her cheery smile and pulled up an extra chair. Princess Luna, Star, and Janna took their seats and enjoyed cake and other appetizers from the party.

Jackie saw this as a chance to ditch the table and talk to Rainbow Dash. The griffin slowly got out of the chair while the attention wasn't on her, and she made her way to an empty barstool next to Rainbow Dash.

"Exes suck." Jackie started saying to the blue pegasus downing a mug of beer. "You know, I'm here because I had my heart broken by somebody from Earth. And I almost got carried away with resentment and hate until Fluttershy talked me down."

"Fluttershy's a great mare..." Rainbow Dash whispered, placing the mug on the counter. "I asked her out back when we were barely older than fillies in Cloudsdale and she was so nice when she turned me down. I'll never be enough will I?"

"That's not true! I don't know you very well, but you seem to be a really cool pony and I _want_ to know you." Jackie admitted.

"Ya sure about that babe?" Rainbow Dash asked warningly. The green and blonde griffin nodded and Rainbow Dash gestured a hoof to the bartender.

"Get my friend here a...what do you want?" Rainbow Dash glanced at Jackie.

"Red wine's fine."

The bartender stallion nodded and brought a bottle and a glass.

After an hour of the two talking about their lives and troubles, Rainbow Dash looked left and right before leaning in towards Jackie.

"Let's just ditch this party, ponies are leavin' anyway." Rainbow Dash's gaze seemed slightly unfocused as she got up but Jackie paid no mind. The pegasus and the griffin got up and left the party.

Princess Luna, Star, Janna, and Twilight got out of their seats and began taking their luggage. Princess Luna saw Pinkie looking bummed out and she hugged her.

"Great party as usual Pinkie, I can't wait to partake in more of your parties when I come back in two weeks." Princess Luna told her. Pinkie gave a genuine smile.

"Thanks." Pinkie replied.

The rest of the Mane 6 minus Rainbow Dash escorted the four ponies to the train station and exchanged goodbyes. Star noticed Marco's absence, and sadly told herself that it was for the best.

 _I_ _need_ _to_ _accept that we just_ _aren't_ _meant to_ _be_ _together. Marco and Fluttershy's_ _paths_ _were aligned by fate, and_ _I_ _cannot break that if I tried._

Star refused to meet Fluttershy's eyes, worried that Marco might've told her everything. She followed the two Princesses and her marefriend onto the train, never looking back.

It was time to go to Canterlot.


	7. Bright and Uncertain Futures

When Star sat next to the window on the train, she remembered when Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy came with her and Marco to Canterlot. That was the day that she truly threw her old destiny away and took on a new path by brainwashing Twilight.

It was also one of the last times that Star and Marco were in the same space before their paths split: Marco fell in love and started a family with Fluttershy while Star carved her own path of destruction and pain to others. She had started a family with Discord that got slaughtered by a great enemy of Mewni and Equestria.

And now she was trying to turn her life around by becoming Princess Luna's student and Janna's marefriend so she can finally let Marco go.

"What're ya thinking about Starry?" Janna leaned against Star.

"Um...how beautiful the scenery is." Even though that wasn't what she was thinking about, it _was_ beautiful. Janna didn't seem to buy what she was saying, and she looked away awkwardly.

 _How horrible am I to be with Janna when_ _I'm_ _clearly_ _not over Marco? Well,_ _I_ _do like her a lot!_ _I'll_ _just_ _sleep_ _with_ _her tonight so it'll put both our minds at ease._

Star's eyes wandered to where Twilight was sitting and saw her blissfully looking at a scrapbook full of pictures of what seemed to be her and another pony. Star wanted to lean forward so she could find out who this pony was. Maybe she'd find out if Twilight had indeed taken a lover.

Star put her hoof on Janna's back and ran it delicately down the ridge on her marefriend's spine. Janna looked back with a little less worry for Star.

Princess Luna was in the seat behind Twilight and across Star and Janna when she glanced at Star looking uncertain and worried.

 _Is it because of me? She_ _wouldn't_ _offered to be my student if she didn't have faith in me_ _as_ _a teacher right?_

* * *

 _Rainbow Dash knew she was_ _dreaming_ _, and she dreadfully knew_ _what_ _the dream was_ _about_ _as she_ _stared_ _at the cabin that she_ _never_ _wanted to see again._ _She_ _tried_ _to_ _run away, but her movement was_ _out_ _of her control._

 _She_ _remembered_ _that_ _when_ _she saw Daring Do with another pony, they_ _were_ _only_ _kissing_ _. But she knew her subconscious_ _was_ _in charge of this nightmare, and_ _that_ _the filthy insecure part of her_ _mind_ _would_ _burn heartbreaking images in_ _her_ _head. She could only hope_ _that_ _Princess Luna was able_ _to_ _reach the dream realm_ _on_ _the_ _train_ _and_ _help_ _her_ _._

 _The cabin door_ _swung_ _open and Daring Do was pinning_ _her_ _new lover_ _onto_ _the ground in_ _the_ _living_ _room, the two mares were practically sucking faces. Rainbow Dash screamed_ _and_ _turned away from the scene_ _only_ _to see them making_ _out_ _in front of_ _her_ _in_ _the_ _forest._ _Everywhere_ _she turned, Daring Do_ _and_ _her_ _little_ _mare-toy_ _were_ _making out_ _in_ _front_ _of her._

 _"You_ _won't_ _be_ _needing_ _that dress anymore..." Daring Do_ _gave_ _an evil_ _grin_ _at Rainbow Dash before tearing her lover's dress_ _off_ _of her body._

 _"NO, STOP IT!" Rainbow Dash cried, being forced to look at her worst nightmare. "I DON'T WANT TO RELIVE THIS DAY, PLEASE STOP!"_

 _A purple_ _and_ _blue_ _portal_ _opened up_ _above_ _Rainbow Dash and Princess Luna leaped_ _out_ _of it and kicked the Dream Daring Do_ _and_ _her lover into the portal. Rainbow Dash_ _gave a breath of relief as_ _she_ _approached_ _the Princess._

 _"T-thank you." Rainbow Dash gained more control of_ _her_ _body as she_ _let_ _her legs give in to the grass_ _below_ _her._

 _"You and your fling Jackie are more similar than you know." Princess Luna gave a_ _small_ _smile. "_ _Before_ _I_ _got here, she was_ _fighting_ _an evil version of herself in_ _her_ _nightmare. It told_ _her_ _to attack her ex and destroy his family, but I fought her off."_

 _"Was that ex Marco?" Rainbow Dash_ _couldn't think of anyone else_ _from Earth that_ _Jackie_ _used to date. Princess Luna shrugged._

 _"Even if_ _I_ _knew_ _the answer to that,_ _it's_ _not my place to tell you." Luna responded. Wait, did she call Jackie a fling? "You two are_ _both_ _getting_ _over_ _different ponies. I'd advise you_ _to_ _stay as her friend."_

 _"Wait, what happened last night?" Rainbow Dash ran_ _towards_ _the disappearing Princess_ _but_ _she was_ _already_ _gone._ _The_ _blue pegasus gulped,_ _fearing_ _the worst._

* * *

A while after the dream ended, Rainbow Dash felt the comfort and warmth of her blankets in her cloud home. The bed _was_ warmer than usual though...

A paw brushed against Dash's leg and her eyes shot wide open. There was Jackie, her head feathers were a sweaty mess and she was still sleeping. Even though Rainbow Dash knew that Jackie dated someone from Earth, it didn't occur to her until now that _Jackie_ was probably from _Earth_.

Which meant that before coming here, she was a **_human_.** And Rainbow Dash _slept_ _with_ _her._

Rainbow Dash wished she was a unicorn so she can use magic to place Jackie on the floor, giving the hungover griffin the impression that she didn't sleep with her. Maybe she could get Rarity up here to...no, that would take too long...

Rainbow Dash nearly jumped when Jackie's eyelids fluttered and she gave a big yawn, stretching all of her limbs over Dash's body. She pulled all of her limbs back and her eyes peacefully opened in the brief second it took to realize who she was in bed with.

 _"Ah!"_ Jackie shrieked, falling off the bed with a clumsy _thump_. "You're the pony I met at the bar!"

"I...thanks for comforting me and getting to know me last night." Rainbow Dash turned to face the other way. "But I think we should pretend that this never happened, and I think you should leave."

"Oh...okay, bye." Rainbow Dash felt like shit as she saw Jackie walk away out of the corner of her eye. It wasn't that she wasn't loyal to Jackie, but she needed to clear her head. She expected to be on the rebound right away, but why did her drunk self choose a former human? She should've hooked up with Spitfire or Soarin.

Rainbow Dash had to practice with the Wonderbolts today anyway, so she decided to follow through with rebounding with one of the Wonderbolts. She walked to the door of her house and made sure Jackie was gone before she took off for Cloudsdale.


	8. Princess Luna's Internal Battle Part 1

Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie were cleaning the inside of Sugarcube Corner the morning after the Pinkie's quickly planned party. Normally Pinkie and Tom would do it, but Tom was still hungover upstairs. Pinkie was trying to help, but she worked much slower than usual.

The thing that distraught Pinkie's friends the most was that her mane was _straight._

"Pinkie, what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked as the two mares picked up trash off the floor.

"Tom never gets wasted at parties." Pinkie began. "He'd drink a glass or two, but it never got this bad. Do any of you know what triggered his panic over starting a family?"

Rarity didn't look at her fiancee, knowing that Applejack would eventually crack and admit to being the one to push Tom to his limit. As she predicted, Applejack sighed and turned to her cousin.

"I asked Tom if you were expecting foals and when he dodged the question, I kept persisting until he left. I'm a bucking idiot, I know." Applejack scolded herself. "Y'all should let me clean the place myself. It's the least I can do for prodding into some other pony's business."

"I'll stay with you darling." Rarity pressed her muzzle against Applejack's neck. "Pinkie, you should relax. And I'm sure your family misses you a lot Fluttershy."

Even though Fluttershy knew that Marco would certainly be understanding of her spending the night to clean up in the morning, she knew that Rarity was right. Marco and their son had visited her at Sugarcube Corner last night before going back to the cottage, but she decided not to tell Marco about Jackie attacking her before changing her ways, hopefully for good.

Fluttershy hugged Pinkie and whispered comforting words into the pink pony's ear before she went back into Sugarcube Corner to see to her husband. Fluttershy walked out of the bakery and only took a few steps when she saw a familiar green and blonde griffin fall from the sky. Not fly, _but fall._

Fluttershy was alarmed and she flew to catch Jackie on time before gently placing her on the ground.

"Thanks, I still don't know how to use these damn wings." Jackie huffed. "You know Rainbow Dash right?"

"Of course, she's one of my closest friends! Why do you ask?" Fluttershy asked innocently.

"I think after we left the party, things escalated after we got drunk. Although I don't remember it very well." Jackie frowned. "It was so weird to realize all of this as I woke up, especially since I was so sure that I'm straight. And Rainbow Dash acted all weird and thanked me before telling me that we should forget what happened."

Fluttershy scowled, this human was learning to adjust to this new world just like her husband did a long time ago. And even though she was new to this world and now she was questioning her sexuality, Rainbow Dash didn't seem to care enough to be there for her. _She_ dragged Jackie into this mess.

Fluttershy saw Rainbow Dash flying towards Cloudsdale and took off after her.

 _"Rainbow Dash!"_ Fluttershy shouted.

"I'm going to be really late for practice! I'll talk to you when I get back!" Rainbow Dash protested. _Like_ _hell_ _she will!_

Fluttershy sped up in her chase until she latched onto Dash's tail with her teeth, causing her to look back at the yellow pegasus in annoyance.

"Okay, okay! _Geez!"_ Rainbow Dash exclaimed, stopping her leave. "What is it?"

"Did you hook up with Jackie and told her to leave in the morning?!" Fluttershy demanded.

"I...uh...yeah." Rainbow Dash admitted. "But I was drunk out of my mind last night! And so was she! It just seemed like a better idea to forget about all of it."

"Well she thought she was _straight_ until she hooked up with you." Fluttershy retorted, much to Rainbow Dash's shock. "And she's only been a griffin for a day because she came from _Earth._ Now she's going to think that everypony is going to use her! She came here to learn on how to be a better person and _you're_ not being a good example!"

"Are you done?" Rainbow Dash snapped. She knew that Fluttershy was doing the right thing by standing up for Jackie, but that also painted _her_ as the wrong pony in this situation. But then again, she tossed Jackie aside just like Daring Do tossed _her_ aside.

"Oh _no..."_ Rainbow Dash flew past Fluttershy, completely forgetting about her practice with the Wonderbolts. She flew towards Sugarcube Corner where Jackie sat near the door.

"Jackie, I'm _so_ sorry for being rude this morning-"

"Don't worry about it." Jackie said casually. "My sexuality problems aren't your concern, and you were just rebounding. I think I just need some time alone."

 _Good job Rainbow Dash, you_ _really_ _b_ _ucked it up this time! What are you even_ _supposed_ _to say to_ _that_ _?_

"Okay, if that's what you want." Rainbow Dash said reluctantly. It sounded like Jackie was anything _but_ happy, but persisting probably would've made it worse.

* * *

"Here we are, Canterlot-" Twilight galloped past Princess Luna, leaving behind her luggage and heading towards the castle. Princess Luna envied Twilight's happiness, certain that she was seeing someone. Luna hadn't dated anypony ever since she was banished to the moon.

In fact, she had been seeing somepony before Celestia so carelessly tossed her to the moon. And now that pony was _dead._

"Princess Luna, is something wrong?" Star approached her, and she put up a fake smile that's she mastered for many years.

"Of course not, I'm just tired after resting in the train is all. After all, the train ride took more than a day." Luna lied. "We can start your lessons tomorrow. After all, Celestia will probably hold a special dinner for our arrival."

Star nodded and tried not to worry about her new teacher as the three mares made their way to the Canterlot castle. The short amount of time that was left in the afternoon would be perfect time to put Janna's mind at ease with some of her seductive moves.

"We have plenty of vacant rooms in the castle, including a few with horse-sized beds if you two would like." Princess Luna explained. "Be down by 6, me and my dear sister have some catching up to do."

Princess Luna opened up her wings and took off towards the castle and Star and Janna sighed at their lack of wings.

"I think unicorns can teleport, but I've been in this body for less than a day." Janna groaned. "Look's like we have to walk all the way there."

It felt like it took them eons to reach the castle door, but eventually they did. The guards didn't even bother to ask the exhausted mares for identification in fear that they'd chew their ears off in irritation. Star and Janna climbed up the stairs to search for a suitable room in the hallway of doors. Suddenly, the biggest door opened and Twilight ran out of the room.

"You two might wanna find a different hallway to search for your room, the royal sisters are talking private m-matters." Twilight looked really nervous, her hoof making a circle in the rug below her.

"Okay!" Star agreed. Twilight looked relived as she walked past them, but Star turned and whispered in Janna's ears. "We'll find a different room, but not before we listen in on a little of their conversation."

"Isn't Luna teaching you to be good? So maybe we shouldn't spy on them-" Janna stopped talking when Star walked towards the big door and leaned her ear against it.

"That's what this is about, isn't it?" Star heard Princess Celestia say. "You still miss her, and because of that, you're not okay with me finding love."

"I told you, I have no problem with you dating Twilight!" Luna shouted. "I'm just really tired, I promise!"

"You should go and relax in your room. I'll have one of the chefs bring you your dinner." Celestia sighed.

"I will do no such thing! I will be waiting at the dinner table, and I expect you _and_ Twilight to be there." Luna growled. "This conversation is _over."_

Star made a run for it as soon as she heard Luna's angry hoofsteps approaching the door. She didn't even bother to check if Janna was following her until she found a door in a different hallway.

"Well, that was a total waste of time." Janna huffed. "Does this room have a horse-sized bed? I wanted to, well, **_y'know."_**

Star felt her heart racing as her hooves fumbled to open the door. As soon as the door opened, Janna nudged them into the room and pressed her lips against Star's.

Star's eyes opened while she was still kissing Janna, staring at the several potions on the shelf in the corner of the room. She pulled away and trotted over to the shelf of potions, giddily holding the blue one in her arms.

"A potion that changes a female's genitals to a male's." Star read the label. "Whaddya say Jannie? Wanna take this thing for a spin?"

"Um, maybe not yet." Janna laughed nervously. "Before we _do this,_ I need to know that you're over Marco."

"Babe, I _promise_ that I am." Star lied. "How can I prove it to you?"

"I like Marco as a friend, I really do. _But,_ I want you to promise that you'll cut him out of your life. Not necessarily forever, but at least until I'm secure in our relationship." Janna explained.

"Janna, I really like you, but I'm not going to go to the ends of the Earth to prove that." Star scowled. "You're easily replaceable, I can find some other mare or stallion to rut."

Janna was looking at Star in shock and sadness when she grabbed the blue potion with her mouth and skipped out of the room.

"Oh, and by the way? I told Marco that I loved him _hours_ before I kissed you." Star broke into a gallop out of the room, not knowing if Janna was going to lay on the carpet and sob or beat her senseless like an angry bull. It seemed like she was going to do the former, since she couldn't hear Janna chasing her. Well, she had two hours to find some random pony to screw around with anyway.

* * *

Princess Luna was sitting at the dinner table reading her book when Princesses Celestia and Twilight awkwardly walked into the room and took their seats across from Luna. Fortunately, they only had to deal with a few moments of silence before Star proudly entered the room with one of the castle's maids shyly following her.

"Here's the room key if you wanna spend the night Molly." Star winked.

"It's, um, H-Holly." The shy maid blushed before she started dusting the furniture nearby. Star turned to the Princesses.

"And before you ask, _no_ , I did not cheat on Janna." Star declared. "We broke up and-"

"She already told me that you dumped her for still being in love with Marco, and I can already see the extent of how much you _care."_ Luna narrowed her eyes at the maid. "Not a great start Star."

"But our lessons haven't even started yet! I'm allowed one more day to be selfish aren't I?" Star whined. "I can't help that Polly was a good lay."

"Um, it's Holly."

"...fine, I can forgive you. After all, _some_ of us still struggle on doing the right thing." Luna sighed, looking down at the table. "However, one of your lessons will be going back to Earth to apologize to Janna. She used one of the Dimensional Scissors in the castle to leave."

 _"...oh."_ Star knew that Janna would leave, but not as quickly as she did. She noticed that Celestia and Twilight kept their wings and hooves to themselves in front of Luna, so she changed the subject. "So, what's for dinner?"

"It's Caesar salad-"

"You don't have to make the chefs make my favorite dish just because you feel sorry for me." Luna spat. "I already know that they were going to make cranberry salad."

"Sister, it's no trouble really-"

 _"You don't need to feel sorry for me!"_ Luna snarled, slamming her hoof on the table before regaining her composure. "I'm very happy for you and Twilight. I really am."

"Okay, I'll go tell the chefs to make cranberry salad t-then." Celestia got up and trotted away from the tense scene. Star thought about the mysterious mare that Luna missed, and the fact that she wasn't okay with her sister's discovered relationship.

She began putting the pieces together in her mind during dinner. She considered confronting Luna about it, but when she saw the green pegasus maid Lolly entering her room, Star decided to worry about it tomorrow.


	9. Princess Luna's Internal Battle Part 2

After Rarity and Applejack insisted that they'd clean up, Pinkie walked into the loft where Tom was turning and groaning in their bed, still feeling the worst of the hangover.

"The Cakes said it was okay that you didn't work today since you should get some rest." Pinkie affectionately rubbed Tom's red hair with her hoof.

"Of course they did, they think I'm a monster that shouldn't be remotely near the customers or their _foals."_ Tom grunted.

"I don't think you'd hurt one hair on a foal's pelt-"

"Well what do you know?! For all you know, I could've hurt more than just that therapy rabbit! I could've tortured every innocent animal down in the underworld!" Tom growled.

"You told me that it was a one-time accident, and I believe you Tommy." Pinkie got in the covers and put her hoof on Tom's.

"But what if I hurt our foal on accident because of my anger issues? I would never forgive myself Pinkie, and neither should you." Tom sighed. "I just hope it's not a deal-breaker Pink."

"It isn't." Pinkie lied, knowing that all she ever wanted was several foals to throw parties for and love with all her heart. She suggested couples' counseling to work out their differences, but Tom was set in his fear-induced ways.

The more set he was, the more ridiculous it became to Pinkie. There were plenty of ponies that would be more than happy to give her foals, and maybe she wanted a different pony to raise a family with.

Her love burned bright when she met Tom and followed him to the Underworld. But now, she wasn't sure if their love was worth saving at all.

* * *

Hours after the dinner, Star and the maid Trolley were in Star's bed together. Star slightly hoped that they would have more time to cuddle after hooking up, but the maid pegasus got out of the bed.

"Must you go Hallie?" Star asked woefully.

"It's Holly, and indeed I must go." The maid smiled. "I have to make sure the guards' rooms are spotless before they're done working. Bye Mar."

"It's...Star." The maid slammed the door shut before Star said her own name.

 _What did_ _she_ _say_ _her_ _name was again?_ _Halsey_ _?_

Star yawned, deciding to get some sleep for Princess Luna's lessons in the morning.

* * *

 _Before she knew it, she was in complete darkness. It seemed like a strange dream for her to have. At least she thought it was her dream, until she saw Princess Luna looking down at the ground and shaking. And Star just_ knew _that it was the real Luna and not a creation of her own dream._

 _Star didn't even know how she could be in Princess Luna's dream, she didn't even enter the dream realm! And what a simple dream it was. Princess Luna stood in the darkness watching her sister lovingly nuzzle Twilight, reminding Star of the day's earlier events. But why was Princess Luna dreaming about them?_

 _Star stayed behind Princess Luna in fear that her teacher will get mad if she notices her spying on her dream. But she held back a gasp of fright when she saw a tall black alicorn mare with vicious eyes and head armor approaching Princess Luna slowly._

 _"Oh it hurts so much doesn't it?" The tall mare whispered. "You thought that after all these years, you'd be okay with Princess Celestia finding love, even though she took you away from_ your _love."_

What?

 _"Leave me alone Nightmare Moon, I do_ not _want to be dreaming about this!" Princess Luna snapped._

 _"Oh but do you not long for justice? You may not still be in love her after all this time, but doesn't it drive you mad that she suffered without you because of Princess Celestia?" Nightmare Moon taunted. "Snowflake Rose must've spent her final moments in agony, wanting the love of her short life to be there by her side! And Princess Celestia took that away from her-"_

 _"ENOUGH!"_ _Princess Luna bellowed, getting up on her four hooves. "What happened in the past cannot be changed, and I will not ruin a happy couple because of it!"_

 _"But your sister does not care about the lives she ruined, or the one thousand years of love, laughter, and culture that Equestria experienced, but you didn't because she banished you for WANTING TO BE LOVED BY PONIES!" Nightmare Moon screeched. "Is wanting to be appreciated and loved by other ponies for what you do a crime?! I didn't_ think _so! You know Princess Celestia wants all the power! She only made Twilight a Princess so she could keep her precious marefriend alive forever!_ ** _And she let yours die!"_**

 _"That's not true! Twilight has worked very hard to be where she is right now!" Princess Luna protested. "But...I wish she could've kept Snowflake alive..."_

 _"Of course you do." Nightmare Moon's fierce tone softened greatly and she hugged Luna. "It truly isn't fair, and I only want to make things right for us. Otherwise, how will your sister understand the pain and suffering she put you through? All the years of being with Snowflake that you lost? All the pain your love went through right until the very end?"_

 _Star could only wonder who this 'Snowflake Rose' was, since she seemed to be very important to Princess Luna._

 _"She r-really doesn't care." The dark change in Luna's tone sent shivers throughout Star's fur._

 _"That's right, and we just need to make her sorry for all that pain and years lost." Nightmare Moon smiled evilly. "Just allow me control again and I'll make things right and bring justice."_

 _"DON'T DO IT!" Star leaped from her hidden spot and ran in between Nightmare Moon and Princess Luna. "She wants to hurt Princess Celestia_ and _Twilight! And if you let her be in control of you, who_ knows _who she'll also hurt!"_

 _"_ _You_ _know nothing, you're_ _too_ _young_ _and_ _you're human!" Nightmare Moon spat._ _"Ignore her,_ _she's_ _too rebellious and headstrong to even_ _remotely_ _know_ _how much_ _this_ _hurts-"_

 _"Of_ _course_ _I_ _understand! I_ _can't_ _help but wonder if things would've been_ _different_ _if_ _I_ _told Marco_ _that_ _I_ _loved him sooner. Before he pursued Jackie and then Fluttershy." Star explained. "We_ _can't_ _change_ _what's_ _happened though,_ _and_ _I_ _want to_ so badly."

 _"And_ _what's_ _stopping you dear?"_ _Nightmare_ _Moon smirked. "You could_ _get_ _your former hubby to turn you back into a monster wife so you could murder Fluttershy and her_ _foals_ _. And then you_ _could_ _torture Twilight and the rest of her friends."_

 _"I_ _don't_ _want to do that!" Star protested, trembling at Nightmare Moon's piercing eyes._

 _"You're_ such _a liar." Nightmare Moon growled._

 _"NO_ _I'M_ _NOT!" Star howled, charging towards Nightmare Moon. Before she_ _could_ _reach_ _the evil_ _alicorn_ _, she disappeared. She_ _sa t_ _by_ _Princess Luna, waiting several_ _minutes_ _to make sure Nightmare Moon_ _was_ _gone._

 _Then, she saw a vision_ _of_ _a white earth pony mare with a long royal_ _purple_ _mane_ _and tail, ice_ _blue_ _eyes, a tiny tree as her cutie_ _mark_ _, and a rosy pink flower in_ _her_ _hair. Princess Luna's eyes widened_ _when_ _she_ _saw her sister_ _approach_ _the vision of the mare she_ _once_ _loved._

 _"_ _I'm_ _so sorry Snowflake Rose, but_ _I_ _have bad news. Princess Luna tried to overrule Equestria by drowning it in eternal night." Princess Celestia sighed. "I did what I had to, and I banished her to the moon for a thousand years."_

 _"...Please send me there." Snowflake quietly begged. "Or just keep her there for a few weeks! That should be enough to get her to realize that I'm too important to leave!"_

 _"A few weeks certainly won't change her mind, and it won't be a punishment for her if you're with her. She needs to realize that her terrible action has even worse consequences. And she should've thought about what would happen to you when she attempted to overthrow the Kingdom." Celestia explained. "Frankly, if she cared that much about you, she would've known better than to act on her dark desires."_

 _"N-No..." Princess Luna cried as she saw the Snowflake in the vision started sobbing and yelling at Princess Celestia. The vision disappeared, leaving Luna alone with Star for a few seconds before they woke up._

* * *

 _"Luna, dear sister!_ ** _Wake up!"_**

"Wha?" Luna opened her eyes to realize that it was her sister, the pony that she almost took revenge against for separating her and her dear Snowflake.

She realized that pushing down her pain was only making things worse, and she needed to come clean.

"I wasn't happy for you and Twilight...I'm still not actually." Luna scowled. "I saw that you thought I didn't care that much about Snowflake."

"Sister, I-"

"You made her think that _I_ _didn't_ _love her!"_ Luna yelled, tears falling her face. "I don't want to talk to you for a while. If you need to tell me something, let the guards know. Please get out of my face."

Celestia looked heartbroken, but she knew that it was better than her sister lying about how she felt. She sighed and left Luna in her room.

Oddly enough, Luna thought about all the hell that Star's gone through to become the selfish mare that dumped Janna. It didn't seem too different from her lashing out at her sister for something that happened over a thousand years ago.

 _Maybe I should go to a party, get drunk, and wake up with another mare like Star would do. I should invite her, she does love that stuff after all._

Luna used a teleportation spell to teleport to the door to Star's room and softly knocked it with her hoof. Star opened the door and her blue eyes widened.

"Princess Luna! You don't need to worry about me saying anything about what happened in your dream. My pretty lips are _sealed."_ Star smiled assuringly, reminding Luna that Star was _really_ in her dream last night.

"That's not what bring me here. I was going to go to the Nightflower Nightclub near the castle later this evening, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with?" Luna asked.

"There's a night club in this city?!" Star looked at Luna like she offered her all the gems in the world. Luna softly smiled.

"Yes, but don't expect this to become a regular thing." Luna replied. "I've just had an upsetting day yesterday and a even more upsetting dream as you know. But before we do that, we must get started on your first lesson."

"Is it apologizing to Janna?" Star groaned.

"No, it's apologizing to Holly for not even caring to remember her name after sleeping with her." Luna frowned. "She's the pegasus maid that you were with yesterday."

"Oh _that's_ her name!" Star put one of her hooves against her forehead. "Well, you're right. That was a crappy thing for me to do, and she seemed upset when she left."

* * *

Star apologized to Holly by getting her the greatest gift of all...sex.

 _Hey, she never told me_ how _to apologize to her!_

Of course, the green mare was more than happy to accept the gift and to be called by her real name the whole time. The day came and went, and soon enough it was evening.

Star walked down the stairs wearing a rosy pink dress with white lining and a red bow right on her chest while Luna wore a simple black dress that sparkled.

"Star, y'know we're just going out for drinks right? You didn't have to wear a fancy dress for this outing." Luna laughed.

"Oh. I just thought that since I had the honor of going with one of Equestria's Princesses, I might as well look nice." Star blushed. "We had to do that kind of stuff in Mewni, but do you think I should change?"

"Only if you want to, but I think it looks cute on you." Luna smirked.

 _Um, did Luna call me cute? N-No, she called my_ dress _cute obviously!_

"Thanks!" Star beamed, but she was still freaking out on the inside from the Princess' sudden positive attention.

They both walked towards the dark blue nightclub that stood out in the marketplace right outside the castle. The security stallions raised their eyebrows when they saw Princess Luna and Star heading towards the nightclub.

"Are you mind-controlling Princess Luna?" One of them asked.

"Why the hell does everyone assume that I'm going to mind-control every Princess?" Star snapped. "I don't even have my wand!"

"Just move aside please." Luna added, causing the security stallions to move out of the way without a second thought.

When Star and Luna walked in, there were dozens of ponies. A lot of them were near the bar, where a lot of security guards were keeping them away from a pegasus with black and blonde hair and a pink bow.

"Oh my, it's Songbird Serenade!" Luna gasped, running past the security guards.

"Songbird who?" Star whispered, following her new teacher. The security guards gave her skeptical looks as she followed Luna, and her ears flattened.

 _Nopony is going to trust me again are they?_

"Princess Luna, what a pleasure it is to see you again." Songbird smiled warmly. "Have a seat next to me. Have you ever tried the whipped cream vodka dear?"

"No...?" Star noticed that Princess Luna's eyes were as wide as saucers when she sat on the bar-stool next to this 'Songbird' pegasus. She sat on the other barstool next to Princess Luna and turned to the bartender.

"Hey Star, what can I get you?" The black mare asked casually.

"I'll have a... ** _Vanita?!"_** Star's jaw dropped as she looked at the mare that looked completely different with her natural black fur, light gray mane, and bright orange eyes visible. "Is that really you?"

"Guilty as charged, I'm moved from Manehattan to go to Hoofvard University and become a cosmetologist in Canterlot." Vanita stated. "I'm no longer the pony that whored around with mares like _you."_

"And yet I can smell whiskey on your breath, and I see hickeys on your neck." Star squinted her eyes, looking at her ex's neck.

"They're from my coltfriend." Vanita stated. "And so what if I have a drink or two? I work at a bar."

"So you're bi?" Star asked.

"No, I'm a straight and smart pony that will _succeed."_ To Star, Vanita's words sounded clearly rehearsed.

 _As if her mother made her repeat those words over and over again_

"Those aren't your words are they?" Star narrowed her eyes. "I remember you being all _over me_ when we first hooked up, and that kind of feeling doesn't just leave you. Plus you told me that you didn't like stallions that way-"

"Will you drop it?! I _experimented_ with you! Is that so hard to understand?" Vanita scoffed. "I-"

Star saw Songbird kiss Princess Luna's cheek and she clumsily fell out of her bar-stool in shock.

"Okay, whatever Vanita! I gotta go!" Star leaped off the fallen stool and approached Princess Luna after Songbird left. "Hey Princess Luna, you're not going to hook up with that pink-bowed babe are you?"

"No, but she did ask me out on a date." Luna smirked. "Did you want to ask her out?"

"No actually." And Star was actually telling the truth this time. Quite honestly, she didn't know why she freaked out when she saw her kissing Princess Luna.

"Well, you have to try the whipped cream vodka. It is simply _delicious."_ Luna licked her lips as she looked at the empty glasses with Star looking at her tongue the whole time.

"Yeah, I'm going to need it." Star gulped. "Um, Vanita? Get me three shots of the whipped cream vodka and two beers."

Vanita glanced at her and blushed, but Star was too confused about her feelings to care.

"Star, I want to thank you so much for saving me last night." Luna smiled warmly. "I'm not the best pony to be your teacher, and you're not the most obedient student. But I really think we can learn from each other."

"Mhmm." Star waited till she downed two vodkas at the same time to speak. _"Wow!_ These are sweet!"

"I know." Luna leaned in and whispered. "Princess Celestia apparently called Songbird Serenade here because Twilight's been secretly planning a Friendship Festival for everyone. And not just everyone in Equestria, but everyone in every dimension."

"Really?" Star gasped.

"Yes, and she's going to release the invites tomorrow since it's next week before we go back to Ponyville." Luna added. "Even though I'm truthfully still pissed with my sister, I'm still going to remain civil when I have to stand next to her."

"Of course, you should calm down at your own pace." Star agreed.

"Well, I'm going to go now." Luna got up. "You coming?"

"Um, no. I'll meet up with you in the morning." Star decided, glancing at Vanita. Maybe getting drunk and hooking up with another pony will get rid of this weird anxious heartbeat she was feeling...

 **The next morning**

"So, you still 'straight' Vanita?"

"Shut up." The mare snapped at her bed partner Star. Star didn't really want to sleep with Vanita for any other reason besides proving a point: most 'ex-gays' were lying to themselves by letting society and family decide how to live their lives.

And if Star was to be brutally honest, Vanita wasn't exactly the best lay ever.

"Well, now that I've opened your eyes, I shall get going." Star smirked, leaving Vanita's bed.

"Star? Do you think you could..." Vanita was tempted to face the cold truth, the truth that she wasn't the pony her mother wanted to be.

Star stopped at the door, looking at her ex curiously. Was she really going to say it?

"Um, nevermind." Vanita turned away in the bed and sighed. Star no longer felt smug, walking away from the door.

"Vanita, I think you should stand up for yourself. Nopony should make you feel like shit for your sexuality, especially your mother." Star said. "I'm not the one that will love you, but you shouldn't let ponies stop you from finding the one who does."

"How did you know that my mother pressured me to date stallions?" Vanita asked.

"Well, from experience probably." Star sighed, thinking of her own mother. "I got to go, Princess Twilight is planning a festival."

"Will I see you there?" _Oh poor Vanita, still desperate for me even after I told you I didn't love you._

"Yeah, but with Princess Luna." Star blushed when she realized the connotations of what she just said.

"So you're dating the moon princess now? Nice." Vanita muttered.

"I, uh, gotta go. See you at the festival." Star almost slammed into the wall before making a sharp turn to the exiting door.

 _Sure I wanted to bang Princess Luna, but that was before she became my teacher. If I wanted that now, that'd be really weird...right?_

Star made it to the Canterlot castle where many guards were carrying out Friendship Festival flyers. She realized that not only would the rest of the Mane 6 show up, but people from many different dimensions would to.

 ** _Including Marco._**


	10. Equestria's Pride Parade

"Why're we all going to Canterlot several days before the Friendship Festival again?"

"The Equestria Pride Parade is being held; it's really important to me Tom." Pinkie frowned. "Y'know, because I'm pan?"

"Yeah, I know." Tom smiled, although he wasn't crazy about remembering his wife's history of dating. Before the two met, Pinkie had given up on finding someone to be with her long-term. She banged almost every stallion, mare, and gender-neutral pony in Ponyville to keep her mind off her loneliness. Even though it was a distraction in a way, it was a really fun distraction to the party pony that loved getting drunk and partying.

She stopped drinking excessively and sleeping around when she started dating Tom, but he didn't believe that he was worth her loyalty anymore. Not when he wouldn't give her the only thing she's ever wanted from him.

 _I love her to the ends of the Earth, but what if she deserves better?_

Accompanying the two was the remainder of the Mane 6, Fluttershy's family, and Jackie. Rainbow Dash and Marco both nervously avoided Jackie, the former knowing why she was coming with them: because she was questioning her sexuality, and Fluttershy encouraged her to come to the Pride Parade because of it.

"I think you should talk to Jackie." Fluttershy whispered to Marco, sitting next to him in the seat holding Josefina. "Y'know, to clear the tension in the air."

"How about you tell me _more_ of your worst ideas?" Marco retorted. "I know you're not telling me something 'Shy. Jackie must've been a little _more_ than bummed out that I started dating you. If I find out that she laid a talon on you-"

 _"She didn't!"_ Fluttershy wasn't lying, Jackie was _about_ to lay a talon on her, but she never did. Marco sighed, believing her.

"Alright, I'll go talk to her." Marco got up and approached the green and platinum blonde griffin. "Hey Jackie, what brings you to the Pride Parade?"

"Well...I drunkenly slept with Rainbow Dash." Jackie leaned in and whispered. "You know me, I've never been with a girl before, so this was very new and weird for me. I think coming to this LGBT-friendly event might help clear things up."

"Y'know, if it helps, you'll always be Jackie Lynn Thomas no matter what sexuality you identify with." Marco smiled.

"Thanks and I...nevermind. Thank you for being nice." Jackie was about to apologize for almost killing his wife, but decided not to say anything as to not ruin the moment.

Rarity and Rainbow Dash wore bisexual themed outfits, Applejack wore a beautiful dress with the lesbian colors designed by her fiancee, Pinkie wore the pan flag's colors, and Tom, Marco, and Fluttershy wore shirts with the straight ally symbol on them. Jackie wasn't wearing anything.

"Don't worry dear, there's still time to find something at the mall before we go." Rarity reassured her.

When they made it to Canterlot, Princesses Celestia and Twilight were waiting for them. Celestia wore a crown and dress with the pan colors and Twilight wore a crown and dress with the demisexual colors.

"There's something we have to tell all of you before my sister beats me to it." Celestia sighed as all of them got off the train. "Twilight and I have been dating for almost two years now. Ever since the changeling attack actually. And, _uh..."_

"I'm _really_ sorry that I didn't tell any of you girls." Twilight frowned. "I never dated anyone before, and I wanted to make sure that things would work out between us before I told all of you."

"Dear, you don't have to feel sorry at all." Rarity smiled.

"Just know that we'll be here for you if you want us to be." Applejack added.

"Wow, I guess I'm the only single Element of Harmony now." Rainbow Dash laughed dryly. "And I'm the Element of _Loyalty_ for alicorn's sake. How ironic."

"You'll find somepony, Dash." Twilight put her hoof on her friend's shoulder. "Who knows? Maybe you'll even meet somepony at the Pride Parade!"

* * *

Princess Luna wore a dress and a flower in her mane with the lesbian colors while Star wore a dress and flower crown with the bisexual colors. The former was still ignoring her sister and Twilight, and Star felt like her nervous heart was about to give out.

The Mane 6 and Marco showed up earlier than she thought they would. She thought she was doing a great job on getting over Marco so far, but what if seeing him makes all that progress disappear?

And would she see Vanita there? Probably not. The mare was either still stubborn or she was desperate for Star. Star genuinely hoped it was the former since she wasn't into her anymore. She loved the pony with all the makeup and nose rings, but she wasn't in love with the real her.

"Remember Star, this is a great opportunity to meet new friends." Luna told her.

"And what about you? You'll be with Songbird Serenade right?" Star asked.

"I'm afraid not. She's really busy preparing for the Friendship Festival." Luna shrugged. "We're both very busy mares, so it'll probably take forever just to set up a date with her."

"Princess Luna, you shouldn't be alone during the Equestria Pride Parade." Star told her. "Come with me, we could really have fun together."

"Alright, but soon enough you'll be making friends without me." Luna told her. "I enjoy hanging out with you, but you can't have only one friend you know."

Princess Luna left the castle to stand with Princesses Celestia and Twilight in the introduction speech, leaving Star with a lot to think about. Was the Moon Princess really her only friend at this point?

* * *

"What about a bisexual-themed outfit darling?"

"Umm..." Jackie rubbed her wings nervously. "I don't know if that's right for me. Do I have to decide my sexuality right now before the parade starts?"

"Oh goodness no!" Rarity gasped, dropping the outfit she was holding. "I just thought you wanted to wear something."

"I do, but I don't think I want a label to be tied with it..." Jackie clarified.

"Well there's a few Questioning outfits to wear if you're questioning your sexuality dear." Rarity replied. Jackie's eyes lit up.

"That sounds perfect." Jackie sighed with relief. Rarity smiled and led her to various Questioning outfits. After she picked a black shirt with a rainbow question mark, her eyes landed on a rainbow skateboard with a question mark in the middle.

 ** _"Hell yes."_** Jackie put her paw on the skateboard and knew it was meant to be.

* * *

"And let the Equestria Pride Parade commence!"

First came the creatures down the parade pathway in pansexual outfits lead by an excited Pinkie Pie, then came the creatures in bisexual outfits lead by Rarity, then came several more groups including the asexuals, demisexuals, transgender, agender, and more. Then the gay and lesbian creatures walked down the pathway last.

Jackie skated past all of them, proudly showing off her shirt. She felt afraid and pushed away when Rainbow Dash kicked her out. But now, the wind against her wings set her free.

 _When_ _I_ _become Twilight's student,_ _maybe_ _I'll_ _ask for_ _flying_ _lessons!_

* * *

Once Celestia started the parade, her sister walked into the crowd without a second thought, Star tagging along with her. They went to the snack stands and bought lots of rainbow-fied junk food.

Luna didn't plan on forgiving her sister for a _long_ time.

"Hey dudes, you want to join us at the Tasty Treat? Pinkie and Tom are paying." Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh why not." Luna smiled, dropping her junk food. Star took a big bite out of her food before tossing it and following the two ponies.

Star was really happy to see the rest of the Mane 6 again. But then again, as her eyes landed on Fluttershy's foals, she realized that Marco was probably coming to the restaurant table.

"We're having the wedding at the Apple and Pear Tree at Sweet Apple Acres." Rarity announced happily, leaning against her fiancee. "And all the food at the reception will be apple-themed of course."

"Angelo, please stop squirming dear. You're going to knock something over." Fluttershy whispered.

Princesses Celestia and Twilight entered the Tasty Treat to join the ponies at the table, and Marco came out of the restaurant bathroom at the same time.

Star began to freak out, she even attempted to leave the table when Princess Luna put her hoof on Star.

"Stay cool." She whispered. Celestia, Twilight, and Marco all joined the table. Princess Luna gave a curt nod to Celestia and Twilight, and Star mimicked the same action to Marco.

 _Princess Luna's a genius! We're briefly acknowledging them without having to talk to them!_

"So, did Sugarcube Corner really do well this quarter?" Applejack asked Pinkie.

"No, I'm just using the bits that would've gone to my future foals' college fund since I'm never going to have foals." Pinkie gave a smile, but the heartbreak in her eyes was all too clear. Well, clear to everyone except for Tom.

"If you're trying to guilt-trip me, it's not going to work." Tom growled. "Quit bringing our private discussions to the dinner table with your friends."

"Y'know, I should make sure the Pride Parade is going well. Tom, you can pay and meet me back at the hotel." Pinkie jumped out of her seat and waved briefly at her friends before hopping out of the restaurant. Everyone at the table proceeded to glare at Tom.

"What? She's trying to make me look like a piece of shit when I only want to keep her safe!" Tom protested. "We're not paying with this bag of bits she brought, somepony else can pay."

Tom left and Celestia rolled her eyes.

"Guess Twi and I will pay." Celestia decided.

Everyone kept talking and enjoying their food. Star got to catch up with the rest of the Mane 6, and she didn't even have to talk to Marco. In fact, the more she glanced at him, the less her heart felt like exploding out of her chest.

Instead, she leaned against Princess Luna casually and ate the pasta she chose; perfectly content. Soon the Friendship Festival would begin, and she was nervously hoping that she can make new friends.


	11. Movie Retelling: Friendship Festival

_Flashback_

 _Star was practicing spells with Glossaryck supervising when her mother opened the door to her room in the Butterfly Castle. Her usual stoic face had an excited grin plastered to it, and Star gulped nervously._

 _"Honey, me and the King of the Mythius dimension have arranged a perfect wedding to bring the two dimensions closer!" Queen Moon clapped her hands. "His name is Prince Sebastian, and this marriage will greatly benefit both dimensions!"_

 _"Okay." Star replied, not looking away from her book._

 _"How about thanks for getting you a great husband that'll benefit the Kingdom when River and I are no longer around?" Queen Moon demanded. "You wanted this Star, you have to let that Marco boy go-"_

 _"I certainly don't have to do that." Star retorted. "I can marry this rich creature and still be in love with Marco y'know."_

 _"There you go again, always putting your feelings over anything else. Saying things without thinking." Queen Moon narrowed her eyes. "Y'know, this is why you have no friends."_

 _Star felt her heart break at the vicious and unexpected jab and heard the door slam shut before she could respond to her mother._

No friends? But of course I have friends right?! Wait...Pony Head and I have hardly talked ever since I came back, and I haven't spoke to Marco ever since I ran away from his wedding...

 _"No, she can't be right..." Star didn't even notice Glossaryck floating out of the room, she was too devastated to realize that even though she decided to put Mewni's needs over her own, she was certain that nobody truly liked her. Her own damn mother believed it._

 _And that was one of the worst feelings in the world._

 **Present day**

"Don't worry Star, I'm sure that everyone you meet will like you the way you are at the Friendship Festival."

Princess Luna looked happier than usual in her lavender dress with golden ribbons all over, white flowers at the ends, and her rosy pink flower crown. Star wore a blood red dress with dark red stripes, hoping to avoid trouble at one of the most important festivals in Equestria. The two ponies stood in Star's temporary room in the castle.

Star didn't understand how Princess Luna turned from despising her to being so supportive, but she knew that she didn't want her to go and spend the whole day with Songbird Serenade. Star didn't know why she was being so clingy, maybe it was because Princess Luna might be her only friend left. And she was convinced that if she tried to make new friends, she'd stand no chance.

"Star, I promise you that you're going to be okay. I'd be there for you, but I have to make sure that everything's perfect for the festival." Luna gently wiped the tear falling from Star's face. "There'll be many familiar faces to support you too. And tomorrow, we can spend the whole day together."

"N-No, you don't have to do that. It's my fault that I'm being so difficult." _This shouldn't be so hard to do, what the hell's wrong with me?_ "I'll be fine, but I've got to go."

"Star-" Star left and closed the door before her teacher could finish what she was saying. She sighed, wiping her tears, and took several deep breaths before exiting the castle and into the festival events.

Star's jaw dropped when she saw the huge amount of mythical and normal creatures at the festival. In the crowd, her eyes landed on a familiar face.

"Pony Head?!" Star gasped, galloping towards her friend. "It's so good to see you again!"

"I brought some friends too!" Pony Head flew aside, revealing Buff Frog and an unfamiliar brown dog with short legs.

The last time that Star saw Buff Frog was when she given him food on Mewnipendance Day, and then left with Marco to Equestria several days later. Sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if she stayed on Earth.

"Hey Buff Frog, hey-"

"Barkina." The dog greeted her. "I escaped my home dimension to avoid stress, so I went to Earth. It didn't work out, so I'm hoping that Equestria can be the right home for me."

Barkina took one look at her surroundings and wagged her tail, happy at the lack of chaos and sadness at the festival.

* * *

"Guys, just remember, it's only been less than two years since Chrysalis tortured him. So let's try not to talk about it too much."

Spike was talking to the rest of the Mane 6, Marco, and Tom at the Canterlot train station to make sure that Thorax's arrival at the Friendship Festival went as smoothly as possible. When Princess Luna was saved from the changeling hive, they also found Thorax at the bottom floor, bloodied and bruised beyond recognition. It broke Spike's heart when he heard the news, but he was amazed that his dear friend survived the ordeal.

After Thorax woke up and showed signs of talking and eating, he got surgery to repair his body and to give him a new tongue after Ali viciously ripped it out before his torture. It was over a year since that happened, and Thorax was grateful everyday.

The train rolled in, and Spike felt his heart almost leap out of his chest when he saw a flash of green through one of the windows. The door opened, and Thorax stepped out, looking as bright and happy as ever.

Spike ran to his side and hugged him, missing him since they last talked. In the many months that passed, Thorax was flying across Equestria in search of any changelings that were still alive. Today, Spike would find out if any progress was made. He even looked behind Thorax, expecting some new changeling friends to be there.

"I came alone." Thorax replied, almost as if he could read Spike's mind. "But you'll be happy to know that I found two changelings from my former Kingdom and one changeling from, well, Chrysalis and Ali's tyrant litter."

"What did you do with that one?" Spike asked.

"Fluttershy took them all in at the Sweet Feather Sanctuary, but the non-reformed one's in a cage for safety. We're not sure if we can trust him." Thorax explained. "But I don't have to worry about that now, not when the Friendship Festival is happening. How are you?"

Thorax stepped off the train as he happily listened to Spike talk about everything that's happened since they last seen each other. Rarity was happy to see that Spike was over her, and had been over her for a long time.

Meanwhile, many other residents of Ponyville stepped off the train, including Discord and the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

With Apple Bloom and Scootaloo heading towards the Festival with their coltfriends, Sweetie Belle stayed with Discord, his daughter, and her marefriend Silver Spoon. When they arrived, the Mane 6 had already started their musical number while setting up the main stage.

* * *

"Do they always sing while they're working?" Pony Head asked. "Isn't obvious that we got this together? Why do they have to sing about it?"

Star wasn't paying attention, she was watching Marco and his family singing _'we got_ _this_ _together'_ with animals surrounding them. They looked so perfect and whole, and here Star was, alone. Her teacher was off with some popular singer that was actually worth her time. For some reason, Princess Luna's absence was a lot more painful than Marco's happiness.

 _"With friends and family, you are never alone. If you need help we've got your back!"_ Applejack sang.

Star couldn't believe it. In a festival full of the kindest ponies and creatures, she still felt alone. She wasn't like them in their cheerfulness, not since she left Equestria.

She only chose to stay here to spite Marco, but he was happy. Her closest friend wasn't here, but with some pop star.

Everyone started singing at once, and Star took the chance to run off to be alone, hiding near the castle. She wanted mindless sex so she could forget everything. So she could forget how truly lonely she was, so she could not think about her conflicting feelings for Princess Luna-

 _Wait._ ** _Oh no._**

 _No, wait! I thought_ _I_ _only_ _wanted_ _to hook_ _up_ _with her! I_ _can't_ _possibly-_

Star's thoughts were interrupted when she saw a huge dark grey ship levitating in the sky, heading towards Equestria.

 _Is that_ _another_ _dimension_ _of creatures showing_ _up_ _for the festival? Why did they come in such a big-ass ship?_

Star reluctantly joined the crowd of gathered ponies as the ship landed and destroyed Party Favor's balloon animal. She guessed that this ship's arrival wasn't planned.

After a few moments of cold dramatic silence, the ship opened and a dark grey hedgehog walked out with a microphone.

"We have come here on behalf of the fearsome and powerful Storm King!" The hedgehog announced. "Now put your hooves together for Commander Tempest!"

Star felt her body get hot when she saw Tempest for the first time. She was a sexy mare if Star had ever seen one.

 _Forget Princess Luna, she'll_ _never_ _come around. Tempest_ _will_ _be_ ** _mine._**

"Tempest is it? What can we help you with?" Princess Celestia asked.

 _"Oh_ I'm _so glad_ you asked. Let's start with your complete and total **_surrender."_** Tempest growled.


	12. Movie Retelling: The Attack of Tempest

Star felt like she was supposed to be scared, but she felt her hooves shake in excitement.

"Oh really? There's only one of you, and _hundreds of us."_ Celestia growled, standing her ground.

"I'm so glad you chose to be difficult about it." Tempest snickered, black and white monsters appearing behind her.

They leaped everywhere, and suddenly every pony was running away in the chaos. Star turned and looked at her ex-husband in the distance, expecting him to stop it.

Instead, she saw Discord grab their daughter and Sweetie Belle into his arms and teleport away. _No, he could've stopped this!_

 _"Cadence!"_ Celestia cried, watching her pink alicorn niece turn into an obsidian statue. "Luna, quick! Go south past the Badlands and find the Queen of the Hippogriffs...what're you doing standing there?! Get flying!"

"Huh, if you really _cared_ about saving your dumb land. **_You'd do it yourself."_** Luna shoved her face into her sister's. "Sound familiar? I'm not Princess just so I can do your chores for you."

"This isn't some dumb mare that you supposedly 'loved' a thousand years ago, this is _Equestria_ that we're caring about! _So hurry!"_ Celestia demanded.

"Dumb mare?! You're the dumb mare for just standing there, **_you bitch!"_** Luna shouted. Tempest was standing there, laughing the whole time.

"Neither of you even _tried_ to fly away!" Tempest cackled, tossing her obsidian orbs at both sisters. Celestia and Luna were both turned into statues, and Star's eyes widened.

 ** _Princess Luna!_**

If Twilight was caught, Star knew that Equestria would be screwed. She tried to look for Twilight when Marco bumped into her and knocked her over.

 _What a selfish asshole, he doesn't even care about what happens to me._

Star practically ate her words once she realized that Marco ran towards Twilight and the others heading towards the bridge. Where were his foals?

Star looked behind her and saw Angelo in a Storm Creature's claws. Then her heart _really_ started going all over the place. Would Marco ever forgive himself if something happened to his son? Would Fluttershy ever forgive him?

Star charged towards the monster, not caring if she didn't have wings or a horn. But then she felt teeth grab her scruff and lift her off the ground. When she turned around, she saw that it was Tempest that grabbed her.

"That stupid fourth princess and her friends may have escaped, but I will find them!" Tempest decided. "You could be useful in finding them. Tell me, what is your name?"

"S-Star Butterfly. I'm more than happy to obey you, just don't kill the colt please." Star begged. Tempest looked at her for a few seconds, then she dropped Star and nodded.

"Very well, take that colt into one of the cages." Tempest decided. "Anything else?"

"I...he has a sister, she's an aquamarine filly with a lavender mane and heterochromic eyes. Please keep her safe as well." Star added.

"Are they yours?" Tempest asked.

"No, their father is my best friend." Star admitted. Tempest narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, but keep in mind that he probably won't care that you did this for him." Tempest told her. "Having friends will only hurt you."

Star was in disbelief over calling Marco her best friend. Maybe Tempest was right, maybe her friendships were only hurting her. Tempest gave her a hard look for several moments before her face softened, exposing some of her weakness.

"You're really gorgeous you know." Tempest admitted. "I truly don't know if you can help me find those wretched ponies, but I just needed..."

 _A friend,_ Star realized. Many people hated being around other people, and the same could apply to ponies.

 _But it's in our blood to want the_ _company_ _of others._ _It's_ _a curse. I think many of us just want to walk alone,_ _but_ _we can't. We_ _need_ _each other._

"A lover? Someone to cuddle maybe?" Tempest spoke to herself, looking away. "Nothing that those Storm Creatures can provide."

"I understand." Neither Star or Tempest would admit that she was asking for a friendship. Star didn't even run away, knowing that she was safer here on the good side of Equestria's enemy.

They walked towards the Canterlot castle while the princesses' rock bodies were also carried inside by several Storm Creatures. Tempest used a potion spell to communicate with the Storm King.

Star, who was at the corner of the building, could barely hear what they were talking about. But she managed to hear the last bit of the conversation.

"I better see all four princesses here in three days then. Bye." Storm King growled. The little hedgehog that introduced Tempest ran into the room.

"It seems that the fourth princess and her friends have landed in the river near the desert to Klugetown." Grubber explained. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, we leave now." Tempest decided.

When the Storm Creatures and Grubber walked ahead, Star briefly kissed Tempest on the lips. When she pulled back, Tempest looked at her in shock.

"I admitted all of those weird desires, but I didn't think that you'd actually..." Tempest kept eyeing Star's lips in disbelief. "You don't have to do this you know, I only asked for your company so these beasts don't drive me crazy."

"Oh believe me, I _want_ to enjoy the intimacy of a cold-hearted commander like you." Star stuck her tongue out playfully. "I've done some pretty manipulative things myself. When I used to have a wand, I brainwashed the Princess of Friendship into doing my bidding."

"Really?" Tempest asked. "Maybe you _could_ be useful in helping me catch her. Let's run ahead and lead the others, I don't want them to wonder what we're talking about."

Star ran after Tempest until they were in front of the group of Storm Creatures and Grubber, who was staring at Star with contempt. They stood over the waterfall that the Mane 6 presumably fell past and Tempest jumped.

"Are you kidding me?" Grubber groaned. "Storm Creature, hold me in your claws so I don't have to jump by myself!"

"What? Afraid of a little water?" Star teased. Grubber blushed and jumped in the monster's arms before it jumped down the waterfall. As Star jumped, she felt a sickeningly happy feeling in the company of Tempest and her minions. A feeling of belonging.

But as they got farther away from Princess Luna, Star started to miss her and everypony else. What if Tempest failed, and ponies try to imprison Star again for helping her?

 _They never trusted me, and they were right not to._


	13. Movie Retelling: The Search Begins

**_"Fluttershy!"_**

Marco felt his heart pounding when he saw the bridge break, sending his wife and her friends falling past the waterfall. His first thought was to go after her, to fly and catch her.

But then again, he remembered their foals. Fluttershy would most likely be fine with her friends, but he had no idea where his son and daughter were at. He ran towards one of the Storm Creatures and glared at them intensely.

 _"Where's my son?!"_ Marco growled.

The Storm Creature rolled his small blue eyes and pointed at a cage that had Songbird Serenade, Angelo, and Josefina in it.

"Your foals are kept safe per special request of Star Butterfly." The brute explained. "Now time to-"

But before the Storm Creature could grab and imprison Marco, he flew into the air and landed behind a small house. Star made sure that his foals were safe, and he couldn't be more grateful for that. So should he go after Fluttershy? Would they even come back to Canterlot?

"Marco?"

Marco turned over and flinched when he saw a familiar lavender pegasus standing on a fence behind him. Even though their wives were really close friends, Marco didn't go out of his way to talk to Tom. He wasn't sure if it was out of fear or resentment, but something made him not trust Tom.

"Have you seen Pinkie?" Tom asked, all three of his eyes wide.

"Well, the six of them were running on the bridge when Twilight used magic and the bridge broke. They fell past the waterfall, and I don't know where they went after that." Marco explained.

"Where are you two going, can we join you?"

Jackie flew onto the fence, with Barkina on her back and Pony Head not too far behind.

"Yeah, but we must leave now. I don't want those brutes to notice us conspiring." Marco decided.

 _Should_ _I_ _wait for Star, after_ _what_ _she did for me? No, she protected my foals so_ _I_ _could_ _go after Fluttershy. This is the_ _right_ _decision._

* * *

Discord teleported his friend and daughter to a hill several yards away from Canterlot, sighing with relief. When he let go of them both, Marinette turned on him with an uncharacteristically angry look plastered on her long face.

"Silver Spoon is still back there, why didn't you save her? Or leave me to be with her?" Marinette demanded.

"Because I wanted to make sure _you_ were safe, you're my only child." Discord frowned.

"Well I'm going back to Canterlot to make sure she's okay." Discord tried to stop Marinette, but she teleported away right after she finished talking. Discord tried to stay annoyed, but his feelings escalated to ones of fear and dread. Even if he _could_ have more children, he could never forgive himself if something happened to Marinette. _He had to go back-_

"Discord, you have to trust your daughter." Sweetie Belle told him. "She's grown up now and if she wants to go on her own and risk her life to protect her marefriend, you shouldn't stop her. Besides, the Mane 6 fell from the bridge. I know that they'll want all the help they can get."

Discord nodded, knowing that the Mane 6 were heroic enough to try and do something about this mess that's unfolded for Equestria. He should be heroic too.

"Have you guys seen Spike?"

Discord and Sweetie Belle looked at the sky to see Thorax flying towards them, his anxious eyes looking everywhere for his best friend.

"No, we think that he fell off the broken bridge with the Mane 6." Discord guessed. Thorax landed on the ground and frowned.

"Do you think they...?" Thorax started sweating, making circles in the dirt with his hooves. Discord shook his head.

"Knowing them, it's going to take a lot more than some waterfall to take them down." Discord reassured Thorax. "Did you want to come with us? We escaped to find them."

"Of course, but we'll need backup to save Ponyville." Thorax decided. "It might be dangerous to Canterlot, but I think we should bring Ember and some of her dragons to stop the Storm Creatures."

"They could destroy the whole city!" Sweetie Belle gasped.

"But what if there's no other option?" Discord pointed out. "What if the Mane 6 don't have anyone else to help them?"

"But what would the dragons want in return? They never do anything just to be kind." Sweetie Belle asked.

"With Ember as their leader, they won't ask for anything in return." Thorax stated. "I've met her, and when she realizes that Spike's home is in danger, she'll stop at nothing to keep it safe."

"You two really care about him huh?" Sweetie Belle smiled, feeling at ease. Thorax blushed and nodded.

"Then it's settled, we shall teleport to the Dragon Lands." Before Thorax could ask how that'd be possible, Discord grabbed both him and Sweetie Belle before teleporting away.

* * *

"We just got our cupcakes handed to us by one of the meanest ponies in Equestria!"

Pinkie was rambling on over what they should do, but Twilight was staring at the ground in shock.

"She just... ** _turned_** her into a statue." Twilight was shaking. "My dear Celestia, ** _just gone."_**

"She's not dead darling." Rarity put her hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "I think they need the princesses, so I'm certain that she's still alive. Besides, all we need to do is find the Queen of the Hippogriffs that your dear marefriend mentioned."

"Or we could go back." Pinkie suggested. "We could find Discord, Tom, Thorax, and some of the other non-pony creatures to help us fight the Storm Creatures."

"Sounds like you want to go back to your husband." Applejack rolled her eyes. "What about you Fluttershy? Do you want to leave on us too?"

"Do you need me? It's not like I'm s-strong or anything for the journey." Fluttershy whispered.

"Half of us are torn from leaving it seems, good thing I'm not dating anyone." Rainbow Dash spoke, only to get glares from the three heartbroken mares. "What? I'm tired of seeing all of you be happy in ways I can't. And now that Canterlot is in trouble, it's _my_ time to shine!"

"We need to make this decision together." Applejack stated. "Twilight, you can't go back because you're a princess. Who knows what this 'Storm King' will be able to do if he has you. Pinkie, Tom can fend for himself. Fluttershy..."

Fluttershy was the only one with foals of her own, so coming up with the right words was really difficult for Applejack. After a minute of silence, Fluttershy gave a long sigh.

"My family wouldn't exist without Equestria; I owe it to everypony to keep it safe." Fluttershy decided. "Marco will make sure our foals stay safe."

"Thank you Fluttershy, I know that was a hard decision for you to make." Applejack turned to Pinkie. "Are you going back?"

"No, I think getting distance from Tom will be good for me." Pinkie smiled. "Who knows? Maybe we'll meet new _friends_ on this journey to find the Queen..."

Rarity looked at Applejack with shock, and the orange mare shrugged to deflect further discussion about what Pinkie said. Twilight finally got on her hooves.

"Very well. We will find this Queen and **_kick Tempest's ass."_** Twilight growled. "She's lucky we don't feed her to the _dragons_ for what she did to _my_ Celestia. Let's go."

"Will Thorax be OK?" Spike asked unexpectedly. Applejack looked at him and her confused gaze softened.

"He can shape-shift into anything, of course he'll be okay." Applejack smiled.

Spike gave an uncertain nod, and the seven of them walked up the hill and looked at the seemingly endless desert before them.

 _"Son of a bitch."_ Applejack groaned.


	14. Movie Retelling: The Cat in Klugetown

The Mane 6 traveled through the torturous desert, desperate for water and a good meal. Spike seemed to be taking it the hardest, tripping every now and then and muttering Thorax's name.

After some time, Twilight lifted her head and looked at the group behind her.

"Has anyone seen Spike?" No one answered. "Applejack, you're in charge. I'm going to look for him."

Twilight took to the sky and found a small purple figure walking away from the town she was trying to get her friends to.

 _"Spike? SPIKE!"_ Twilight shouted. She dived to where he was at and landed behind him.

"Thorax, do you hear something?" Spike spoke, his back still facing Twilight. Twilight's eyes widened for a moment; then she sighed.

"Oh Spike, he's not there." Twilight sympathized. "Come back, you're hallucinating. I understand how you feel, and the sooner we get back, the sooner we can really return to Thorax."

"Thorax, is that true? Aren't you real?" Spike started shaking. " _Say something!_ No, come back! I..."

Spike collapsed, weeping for a few moments before speaking.

"Twilight, **_he's dead._** Those brutes would've exposed him by now. And I never got to tell him that..." Spike frowned. Twilight put her wing on Spike's shoulder gently, trying to hide the surprise she felt. Sure, she was aware of how close Spike and Thorax gotten ever since he almost died, but she felt her heart break for him.

"We don't know that he's dead." Twilight sighed. "And no matter what, I know he'd want you to keep going and help save Equestria."

"I guess you're right. Celestia would want that too." Spike looked at Twilight thoughtfully and climbed onto her back.

Twilight flew into the sky, seeing that Klugetown was close by. She landed to where Applejack and the rest of the Mane 6 were walking.

"Are we close?" Applejack asked. Twilight nodded.

"Yes, we just need to keep following this road." Twilight reassured her friends. "We just need to find somepony who knows where the Queen is at, we'll spend the night here, and leave in the morning."

They made it to Klugetown, where the monsters looked too sketchy for Twilight's liking.

"Change of plan." Twilight whispered. "We find something to eat and drink, and we get out of here...where the hell is Pinkie?"

 _"HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN A QUEEN OF THE-"_ Twilight slapped her hoof over Pinkie's mouth, and several of the monsters gathered around the ponies in interest.

"Don't you think they'd make the perfect sex slaves?" Twilight heard one of them speak. **_Oh_ _hell_ _no._**

"I'll give you all my life savings, so I can spend the night with _that_ one!" A fish monster pointed at Rarity

"What disgusting pigs!" Rarity hissed.

"I swear to every living pony, if any of you filthy cows put a claw on my Rarity-" Before Applejack could finish her sentence, an anthropomorphic cat leaped in front of them and scared the monsters off with talk about an 'infection' that the ponies had.

The cat stared at Rarity for a few seconds before he smirked.

"Well I don't blame that fish monster for wanting to spend everything on a night with you." He winked.

"Dream on fleabag, she's engaged to **_me."_** Applejack stood by Rarity, intertwining their tails together. Capper rolled his eyes.

"Whatever farm pony, the name's Capper. And I want to help all of you find this Queen."

* * *

"So it looks like the Mane 6 were here..." Marco said, looking at the hoofprints on the beach. "But unfortunately, it looks like the Storm Creatures were here too."

"They're trying to hunt them down!" Tom growled. "They cannot hurt Pinkie! We need to fly there right now!"

Barkina climbed back onto Jackie's back and the five of them took to the skies once more. Jackie wasn't sure how to feel, it was only days before that she realized her questioning status, and now Equestria was in trouble. Oddly enough, she wondered if Rainbow Dash was thinking of her.

They flew over the desert with Tom leading all of them, and once he saw the town ahead, he zipped past them like a bullet.

"We need to catch up to him and make sure he doesn't get hurt!" Marco shouted, taking off after Tom. Pony Head followed him, and Barkina looked down at Jackie.

"You can drop me in the desert if I weigh too much." Barkina decided reluctantly, to which Jackie shook her head.

"No, we're doing this together." Jackie insisted, flapping her wings with even more determination. She kept going until she flew past the tall buildings of Klugetown, glancing down at the hoard of Storm Creatures grabbing civilians and demanding where Twilight was. Then, with Tempest, was the last pony that Jackie expected to see...

 ** _Star Butterfly._**

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Jackie gasped, landing on a rooftop and staring down. Marco and Tom were next to her, staring at the cyan pony by Tempest's side.

"What? This makes no sense, she saved my foals just so she could... _oh no."_ Marco's eyes widened. "She's still in love with me, but I think she's trying to get back at Twilight."

"She's getting back at her for putting her in a cage several years ago?" Tom frowned in confusion. "Is she trying to tear your family apart and get you to Mewni? But why? I thought she was learning to be good."

"I think that was just a cover-up." Marco sighed. "What do we do though? We can't fight all of them at once."

"Can't my ass! Why else would we be here?" Pony Head protested. "We need to knock some sense into Star before she gets your wives hurt!"

Realizing that Fluttershy and Pinkie could get hurt, Marco and Tom flew off the rooftop and towards the Storm Creatures.

"Didn't you see that broken-horned pony turn several princesses into obsidian?" Barkina asked Pony Head. "Fighting them will be useless! I'm going to warn the Mane 6 to get out of here."

The small brown dog leaped off the rooftop and ran past Tempest, who looked behind her and saw Marco and Tom flying over the Storm Creatures, swiping at them with their hooves.

"Did you two come here to save your friends?" Tempest asked tauntingly. "Get out of here before I turn the ** _both_** of you into obsidian."

"Star, how could you? You think that just because you saved my foals, I'll forgive you for hurting my friends?" Marco snapped.

"Why are you doing this?" Tom asked, his eyes wide.

"Because she wants to be with **_me."_** Tempest stood in front of Star protectively. "I told you Star, that 'best friend' of yours isn't grateful for shit. You're better off being here with me."

"Maybe you're right." Star sighed.

Marco realized too late that Star wasn't intentionally doing evil things again, but she had given up after Princess Luna was turned into a statue. He felt his heart break for Star, feeling the desperation she had to find happiness, no matter what side she ended up on. And in addition, he suspected that Princess Luna's defeat hit Star even harder because she wasn't in love with him anymore.

 ** _Star was falling in love with Princess Luna._**

* * *

"It has been such a pleasure to meet you, my purple-maned little friend." Capper grabbed Rarity's hoof and kissed it. Applejack scrunched her nose in annoyance, and Twilight was looking through the books in Capper's house.

"Oh, do we really have to part? You could come with us darling, or do you have anything to stay for...?" Rarity asked.

"I'm sure there's plenty of dames that he wants to hook up with here." Applejack huffed, turning to the rest of her friends. "Any luck with finding a map?"

"No, I keep finding books on creature enslavement and something called _'Playboy magazines.'"_ Twilight looked at the magazine she was levitating with her horn.

"Ooh! The feline babe on this one looks hot!" Pinkie exclaimed, goggling at an open magazine beneath her hooves. Capper blushed and took both magazines from Twilight and Pinkie.

"Those aren't going to help you find the Queen of the Hippogriffs." Capper told them. Applejack stepped forward and pulled out another magazine.

 _"Bisexual Monthly,_ huh?" Applejack looked at Capper, then Rarity. "So I guess he's going after dames _and_ dudes in this town."

"T-That's none of your business!" Capper took the magazine, looking slightly embarrassed. "We're not here to gossip, we just need to keep."

"Oh darling, you should know that we won't judge." Rarity smirked, leaning against Applejack. "Fluttershy and Spike may be the only straight ones here, but they're just as open-minded."

"Um, there was something I wanted to tell all of you." Spike admitted. _"You see, I-"_

"Tempest is coming!" The six ponies heard a voice shout from the window. At the same time, an anthropomorphic naked mole rat stormed into the house.

"So were _these_ the exotic ponies you were talking about?" Verko asked, rubbing Fluttershy with his claw. Twilight levitated her away with her magic, glaring at Capper.

"He was trying to sell us! C'mon, let's get out of here before Tempest reaches us." Twilight leaped out of the window. Rarity stared at Capper with sadness in her deep blue eyes.

"Told you he was a no-good fleabag." Applejack huffed, leaping out of the window with a disappointed Spike on her back. Everyone else jumped out of the window, and when Rarity landed on the dirt, she saw a group of Storm Creatures running towards her.

 _"Let's go!"_ Applejack pulled her up and Rarity ran, not looking back at the tom that she thought was her friend.


	15. Movie Retelling: Taking to the Sky

The Mane 6 kept running, even going as far as to jump on a windmill that tossed them onto a ship. Twilight looked at Klugetown, which was infested with Storm Creatures, when she saw a glimpse of cyan fur beside Tempest.

 ** _Star?_** _No, it can't be!_

Twilight barely felt Applejack pull her by the tail and into the ship's undercarriage, closing the door and their only source of light.

"What were you still doin' out there? We could've been caught!" Applejack demanded to know.

"I...I think I saw Star out there." Twilight confessed. "Do you think she was trying to stop Tempest?"

"I don't know, but I do know that one of us needs to occasionally peek outside so we can tell if we're getting closer to Mount Aris or not." Applejack decided. "Fluttershy, you're quieter than a mouse, you go do it."

"Oh, okay." Fluttershy whispered. "Um, right now?"

"No, in a few minutes." Applejack reassured her. "Rarity, you okay?"

"I will be." Rarity snuggled up to her fiancee. "I'm just disappointed that the first creature we met on this journey betrayed us. But this isn't Equestria, is it?"

"I miss Thorax." Spike sighed. Twilight pulled him into a comforting hug, longing to feel Celestia's wings wrapped around her again. Applejack's head snapped in their direction.

"What were you going to say back there, Spike?" Applejack asked. Spike froze under Twilight's wings, glancing at Applejack.

"He'll tell us when he feels like it." Twilight looked at her dear Spike and whispered. "You deserve to tell them at the right time."

Spike was surprised that she figured it out so quickly, but he buried his face deeper into her chest. He didn't know if he felt like crying for Thorax or for himself. Even in a group of open-minded mares, he still felt scared of his feelings.

Suddenly, the hatch to the undercarriage opened, revealing several angry anthropomorphic parrots.

* * *

"Here we are!" Discord exclaimed, causing Sweetie Belle to hide behind him.

"Discord, what if they hear us?" Sweetie Belle asked, her whole body shivering. Discord ran a claw through her mane reassuringly and puffed his chest out.

 _"Let them come."_ Discord smirked. "You two stay close to me, I'll protect you both."

"Um, I think I got a less confrontational idea." Thorax proceeded to shape-shift into a tall purple and green dragon with sharp fangs sticking out of his mouth.

"Wow, you look like a hot version of Spike!" Sweetie Belle gushed. Thorax blushed.

"Um, l-let's get going shall we?" Thorax decided. Sweetie Belle climbed onto his back and he flew off, Discord flying under him.

Discord couldn't help but feel a bit of jealously when Sweetie Belle was attracted to Thorax's modified 'Spike' look. And Thorax blushed too! Did he seriously think that he was going to get some mare on this trip?

"Ember! I've got some important news for you!" Thorax shouted, using a deeper voice. Ember suddenly flew into view, staring at Thorax with wide eyes.

"Spike?" Ember blushed. Thorax shook his head, shape-shifting back into his normal self.

"No, it's me!" Thorax revealed. "I shape-shifted into a dragon, just in case we bumped into some of your less friendly fellow dragons."

"Where's Spike?" Ember asked.

"Um, let's find somewhere to sit. I don't think this conversation would be ideal to have in the air." Thorax decided. Ember grabbed his hoof and lead the three of them to a flat area made of red rock.

"Did something happen to him?" Ember asked.

"We...don't know for sure." Thorax began to explain the invasion and the Mane 6's disappearance, along with Spike's. "I looked for him everywhere, I even shape-shifted into one of the Storm Creatures and checked every cage that I could find. We were hoping that you could send some of your dragons to take them down."

Ember shook her head.

"My dragons would end up destroying Canterlot itself, they're very brutal fighters." Ember sighed. "If the Mane 6 and S-Spike are alive, they'll be looking for a more strategic breed to help them. If I'm correct, ponies have a long history with the hippogriffs on Mount Aris. Perhaps they went to find the Queen."

"Oh, well thanks for the advice." Thorax was turning around when Ember put her claw on his shoulder.

"I'm going with you." Ember decided. "You'll need me to show you the way, and I need to make sure that Spike's okay."

"Y-Yeah, of course!" Thorax gave a nervous smile.

"Good, I'll let my Dad know so he can watch over my Lands while I'm gone." Ember flew off, and Sweetie Belle quickly spoke.

"Do you not want her to come or something?" Sweetie asked, puzzled.

"I don't mind, I just think she likes Spike." Thorax frowned.

"As in having a crush on her? Do you like her?" Sweetie Belle asked. "You don't have to answer that you know."

"It's okay, I just really like her and I really like Spike." Thorax looked at the ground. "I don't know who I like more, what if they end up with each other? I never let my mind wander there for too long, because I was trying to save my species."

"Y'know, they should be together." Thorax told himself. "I shouldn't be moping on who I want, maybe I should go back to Ponyville and take care of the remains of my colony."

"There are ponies back at Ponyville making sure that they're okay, you should stay with us." Sweetie Belle put her hoof on Thorax's. "I'm sure Spike misses you, wherever he's at."

"If he's alive anyway." Thorax's lips quivered, and Sweetie Belle hugged him. Discord awkwardly patted Thorax's head, and the two stopped comforting him as soon as they heard Ember flying back.

"I talked to my Dad, and my Lands will be fine under his watch. Let's get going right away." Ember didn't give them a chance to respond, quickly taking off.

Sweetie Belle leaped onto Thorax's back and he flew into the sky as well, keeping up with Ember. Discord was struggling to catch up, given that he didn't feel the urgency for Spike as they did.

* * *

Star felt Tempest's hooves paw at her chest, the two making out in the undercarriage of the ship while Grubber was steering the ship towards Black Skull Island where Capper said the Mane 6 would be.

Star was on top of Tempest, feeling her desire burning throughout her body. Unfortunately, something didn't feel right about this. Her head wouldn't stop hurting, and she couldn't bring herself to go any further.

"Tempest, I-"

The door opened, and Star leaped off Tempest. The two got up, and Grubber briefly stammered with his words.

"Commander Tempest, there was a huge rainbow explosion outside! You have to look!" Grubber announced. Tempest ran past him and left the undercarriage, Star following her.

"How _nice_ of them to give away their cover. Funny thing is, it doesn't _seem_ like they're heading towards Black Skull Island." Tempest glared at her tied-up feline passenger. Capper's ears flattened.

"Oh, I didn't k-know." Capper laughed nervously.

"Grubber, change direction. I see a ship near the rainbow explosion." Tempest ordered.

Grubber did so, and Star dreaded seeing the Mane 6 in this context. They'd be convinced that she returned to her vengeful ways. Like Marco, they'd believe that she was seeking revenge on Twilight.

But it capturing Twilight meant bringing Princess Luna back, it was a heavy task that she had to bare. She tried to rationalize the situation with some form of plan.

 _Maybe after the Storm King takes over, I_ _could_ _find my Dimensional_ _Scissors_ _and get_ _reinforcements_ _from Mewni and_ _Mythius. Or maybe the Cloud Kingdom if Mom and Sebastian are still mad at me. With enough of them, that should-_

"Stay here Star, things are about to get pretty ugly on Celaeno's ship." Tempest told her, bringing two Storm Creatures with her.

Star noticed that one of them was dragging Capper too; her heart was racing fast. Never had Star seen Equestria face such a fearful foe like the Storm King and his army.

They were even worse than Chrysalis, managing to attack and conquer several colonies. Did Star come back to Equestria for nothing? Only for Marco to reject her, and to lose Princess Luna?

Star looked over the edge of Tempest's ship, and saw the Mane 6 falling from the sky, escaping Tempest once more. Suddenly, parts of Celaeno's ship exploded, and the ship itself dropped from the sky moments later.

Tempest jumped back onto her ship with the Storm Creatures, and Star froze.

"Where's Celaeno and Capper?" Star asked.

"They were left to perish on the ship; a fate deserved for any creature that defies the Storm King's rules." Tempest explained. "We have found a map, and the Mane 6 will be heading to Mount Aris. Grubber, take us there. We will be waiting for them."

"Yes Tempest." Grubber took off, and Tempest leaned her head on Star's.

"Don't worry, soon the Storm King will have Equestria, I'll have my horn back, and I'll give you a few towns and cities to own for your compliance." Tempest smiled. "I'm going to rest, you can go eat something if you'd like."

Tempest opened a door to her room, leaving Star to brainstorm despite her panicked state.


	16. Movie Retelling: Hearts in the Sea

The Mane 6 were in a makeshift hot air balloon, with Rainbow Dash gently pushing it in the direction of Mount Aris.

After escaping through the ship's undercarriage, they were getting very close to their destination. Pinkie looked at the mountain longingly, her tail twitching with what she knew was her 'Pinkie Sense.'

She could hardly wait, telling her friends that she had a really good feeling about coming to the Hippogriff Kingdom. Rarity and Applejack exchanged glances at each other again, not sure what to think about the pink mare's over-enthusiasm in this situation.

Soon, the six ponies and Spike made it to the mountain and climbed up the stairs, only to find that the former home of the Hippogriffs was a ghost town.

 _"I hear something!"_ Pinkie exclaimed, running towards a pile of rocks near a broken statue.

Everyone followed her, and Pinkie was blown away by the beautiful voice singing in the underground lake, hidden under the flower centerpiece. Pinkie absentmindedly stepped forward and blew her cover.

 _"Who was that?!"_ the voice shrieked, a bright yellow body leaped from the flower and deep into the lake.

 _"Wait,_ come back!" Pinkie begged, bolting into the lake despite Twilight's protests.

After several seconds, Twilight was horrified that Pinkie didn't return to the surface. She flew into the water, followed by the rest of her friends. Suddenly, a whirlpool threw them further underwater, where Pinkie was losing consciousness.

Twilight attempted to shout, swimming towards Pinkie. She grabbed Pinkie by the hoof and attempted to take her back to the surface, only to be facing pure darkness. Twilight felt the darkness begin to consume her as well, terrified that her beloved Celestia saved her from the changelings for nothing.

 _My Celestia..._

Suddenly, she felt air return to her body due to an air bubble around her head.

"Way to wait for last minute, Twilight!" Dash huffed. "Pinkie? Are you okay?"

"I... _think so."_ Pinkie whispered.

"Rainbow Dash, I didn't make these bubbles!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Then who did?" Fluttershy asked.

"Are you okay?"

Everyone looked to Pinkie, who's still body was being held by a pale yellow seapony.

"You six, come with me." The seapony ordered. "My mother, the Queen, can transform you into seaponies."

Twilight excitedly followed the mysterious seapony, who seemed deeply concerned for Pinkie, holding her to her chest.

* * *

"We can't just fly over the ocean, we don't even know where they _bucking went!"_ Pony Head snapped.

"Pinkie isn't safe on that ship!" Tom growled. "C'mon Marco, let's go."

Marco was torn between leaving Klugetown with Tom or staying with Pony Head, Barkina, and Jackie on the docks.

 _They_ _got_ _on another_ _ship, they should be able to make a lot_ _of_ _distance_ _between_ _them_ _and Tempest. But..._

"Guys! It's Fluttershy's husband! And Pinkie's!"

Marco looked behind him, seeing Sweetie Belle, Discord, Thorax, and Ember heading in their direction.

"Thank God you four are here." Jackie sighed with relief. "The Mane 6 were just here, they took off in a ship."

"They might be heading towards Mount Aris." Ember explained. "It's home of the Hippogriffs, but we're wasting time here. We must go!"

"I'll carry her for you." Discord took Barkina in his claws, who whispered her gratitude.

The nine of them took off, leaving Klugetown and beginning their long journey to Mount Aris.

* * *

When Pinkie woke up from her loss of consciousness, the first thing she saw was a beautiful pale yellow creature that vaguely resembled a pony. Her brilliant cyan eyes spoke the same thoughts, that she believed that Pinkie was just as attractive.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you're okay!" She hugged Pinkie. "My name is Princess Skystar, my Mom turned you and your friends into seaponies..."

Skystar explained everything that happened in Pinkie's absence: the backstory of the hippogriffs with the Storm King, Twilight insisting on using the pearl, and her friends declining to stay any longer than they needed too.

"They p-planned on leaving as soon as you woke up." Skystar looked down, blinking rapidly. "And just when I thought I'd finally have friends..."

Pinkie's jaw dropped. She expected to say something, like how shocking it was that such a beautiful princess could have no friends, or that she didn't want to leave, but no words came out.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be wasting anymore of your time." Skystar sighed. "I...wish the best for you."

Skystar turned away and swam into the darkness of the water, and Pinkie snapped out of her trance. She followed the bubbles that Skystar left behind, and placed her hoof on Skystar's shoulder.

"Hey, don't be sad. I know we cannot stay..." Pinkie broke into song. _"But we've got a couple minutes and a little time to play!"_

The song managed to cheer up Skystar, and even started a whole dance routine with her friends and the seaponies. Pinkie didn't even notice Twilight's absence, not when she was holding Skystar's flippers in her hooves and twirling with her.

To have met this princess and be in this magnificent kingdom, locked in a intimate dance as if nopony was watching...Pinkie was in nirvana. Bliss. Heaven.

They felt like they were the only two creatures in the universe, circling in each other's orbit until they could finally meld into each other.

But as Pinkie realized when Skystar was leaning in, that moment could never come.

"We can't do this, I'm married." Pinkie confessed with a whisper.

Princess Skystar slowly pulled back, flinching when she finally noticed the eyes of many seaponies watching them, including her own mother.

Skystar quickly took Pinkie's hoof and pulled both of them behind several corals.

"Do they make you happy?" Skystar asked.

"He's a demon-pegasus named Tom." Pinkie explained. "I want foals so much! But he feels very strongly about not having foals. So...I can't say that he makes me happy anymore."

Skystar's eyes lit up.

"Be with me, I can use a futa potion on one of us and give as many foals that you desire." Skystar grinned. "You and I can become _Queens of_ _the_ _Seaponies_ _!"_

Pinkie almost squealed her approval, but she held herself back.

 _Tom has anger issues, if_ _he's_ _worried about_ _hurting_ _an_ _innocent_ _foal,_ _what_ _would he do to Skystar?_

The only thing Pinkie was certain of was that she needed this future with Princess Skystar; she'd be royalty and she'd be passing down royalty.

Not to mention, she was falling in love with the most beautiful princess that she's ever met.

Pinkie opened her mouth to reply, but was drowned out by the sound of an alarm far away.

Queen Novo appeared, pulling Princess Skystar away from Pinkie before swimming away. Left with nothing else to do, Pinkie followed them.

It was Twilight, trying to reach the Queen's pearl.

* * *

Everything happened too fast for Pinkie: they were all banished from Seaquestria, Princess Skystar was crying, everything went black, they woke up on the beach, Twilight yelled at Pinkie and surprisingly, the pink mare yelled back harder. Twilight had ruined her chance at happiness, and Pinkie was ready for her to hurt.

"The Queen was going to say yes, Skystar was going to give me the _one_ thing Tom would never give!" Pinkie screamed.

"Well Celestia _**fucking** _forbid I stop you from cheating on your husband, _my fucking mistake!"_ Twilight snapped. "You didn't even know her for one day! I would never, **_ever_** cheat on Celestia for some bitch!"

 **FWAP!**

Twilight stumbled back, holding her cheek where Pinkie had slapped her with her front hoof. Pinkie felt the weight of everything crashing in on her, making her vulnerable.

"E-Ever since you left Equestria for Tom, I wondered if you were ever part of the Mane 6." Twilight sighed. "Now, you want to leave us for some sea princess...and now I know the truth."

Those words hit Pinkie just as hard as she hit Twilight, maybe even harder. Pinkie looked down at the ground; shaking.

"That's enough." Applejack stated. "Twilight, I can't believe you said that. Pinkie has always been our best friend."

"Pinkie, I can't believe you hit Twilight!" Rarity cried.

"I can't believe you're willing to cheat on your husband." Rainbow Dash added. "Y'know how painful that is? Seeing my best friend not being _loyal,_ so soon after _I_ got cheated on?"

"I feel bad for Tom." Applejack frowned.

"I wasn't going to cheat on him!" Pinkie snapped. "Skystar tried to kiss me and I said no!"

"And then she pulled you away to make out-"

 _"Enough."_ Spike hissed. "Just-"

Twilight galloped away, and the four other ponies left Pinkie where she was sitting by herself. Spike stared at Pinkie, with her back turned to him, for several moments before he went to check on Twilight.

Tears rolled down Pinkie's face, she missed Skystar already, and the elated feeling that the princess gave her when she offered her everything. She didn't want to go back to Tom, she was **done.**

 _I don't care if I was banished, I'm going back there to tell her how I feel._

Pinkie spent a few more minutes sitting at the beach before getting up. Suddenly, Spike was running towards her like he was being chased by Tirek himself.

 _"TWILIGHT WAS TAKEN!"_ Spike cried, sending chills down Pinkie's spine.

 _"What?!"_ Rainbow Dash flew to him, and the rest of the Mane 6 followed.

Spike had explained that Twilight was captured by Tempest, and the 6 of them didn't know what to do until Capper and the parrot pirates showed up.

Then, a yellow light escaped from the water, catching Pinkie's attention. After several seconds of transformation, Princess Skystar landed on the rocks in the form of a _hippogriff._

 _"Hellooooo!"_ Skystar sung cheerfully. "I'm gonna get _so_ grounded, but I decided that I couldn't give up on you or your friends' cause! I want to help!"

Pinkie ran to her and hugged her.

"Yes, I want to be with you." Pinkie whispered. "But I need to talk to Tom after everything blows over."

"Take all the time you need, Pink." Skystar replied, grazing Pinkie's curly mane with her beak before pulling away from the hug.

"...that's it, right? We didn't make friends with anypony else?" Spike asked.

 ** _"Spike?"_**

Spike looked to his right and froze when he saw Thorax; he felt his heart hammering against his chest.

Behind him was everyone else: Ember, Discord, Sweetie Belle, Marco, Tom, Jackie, Barkina, and Pony Head. _They were all here._

 _"Thorax!"_ Spike squealed, running towards his friend and jumping on his neck in a hug. "I thought something had happened to you!"

"Likewise, but I'm so happy to see you're safe. I...I love you." Thorax confessed.

"I love you too, Thorax." Spike hugged his neck even tighter.

Spike opened his eyes and regretted it right away; he could see Ember looking devastated. Did...she like him too?

Marco ran towards Fluttershy and tackled her into a strong hug, explaining everything that happened with Star and their foals. Tom flew to Pinkie and pressed his cheek against hers affectionately.

"Oh, Pink, I've missed you _so much!"_ Tom wrapped his hooves around her. "I'm so sorry about everything, the arguments and making you sad. You deserve so much better, and I hope to be the best husband for you. Even if..."

 _Even_ _if_ _we_ _could_ _never_ _have foals._

Pinkie knew him too well, and now she was ready to not know him at all.

It wasn't entirely Skystar, no, Pinkie knew that she was looking for any possible escape with this trip; any possible encounter.

 _"Hello_ Tom! My name's Skystar!" Skystar chirped all too eagerly.

"Nice to meet you." Tom smiled.

Jackie watched everyone properly reuniting with each other. She saw Sweetie Belle run from Discord's side to hug her older sister, Spike and Thorax still hugging, and then her eyes landed on Rainbow Dash.

Her blue-feathered back was turned to face Jackie as she made conversation with Captain Celaeno, her rainbow tail swishing peacefully.

She didn't have to watch for long, everyone had gathered close to make the long journey back to Canterlot.

"Where do you guys think you're going? I can teleport us there!" Discord boasted.

Before anyone could react, Discord extended his body in a long circle with everyone else on the inside. In a matter of seconds, Discord wrapped his body around everyone and teleported them to Canterlot.


End file.
